Historias y fantasia de un humano en Equestria
by Pelops2101
Summary: Un humano el cual repitio 2 veces curso en sus ultimos años en la escuela y tiene falta de motivacion en su vida conoce una serie de television de la cual se habla mucho llamada my little pony: friendship is magic. al poco tiempo de empezar a ver la serie y conocerla un poco mas, el humano se encuentra en la mismisima Equestria,¿ sera su imaginacion, un sueño o algo mas ?
1. Prologo : Introduccion

Historias y Fantasía de un Humano en Equestria

PROLOGO: Introducción

Nicolás era un adolescente varón de 17 años de edad de pelo negro y corto, tonalidad de piel blanca, ojos color marrones y físico delgado de unos 172 cm de altura, a unos pocos días de cumplir sus 18 años , cursaba sus últimos años de escuela secundaria aunque no era fácil para el tener que ir todos los días durante casi 11 años, en los cuales 2 años repitió curso por abandonar los estudios a mitad de año, sus razones eran algo complejas para explicarlas de momento, aunque se puede resumir que carecía de la motivación en sus últimos años de curso , la cual siempre llevo consigo durante hasta sus 14 años , - "(suspiro) ¿Por qué es que sigo yendo? , nunca voy a conseguir ser alguien en la vida y además seguramente termine dejando la escuela a mitad de año de nuevo , a este paso mejor podría conseguirme un empleo mediocre y despedirme de mis sueños"- replicaba el cada dia que esperaba el autobús en la parada para ir a su instituto.

Nicolás a su joven y temprana edad ya había perdido toda su motivación en su vida , sus padres nunca le prestaban atención en toda su vida excepto cuando hacía algo 'malo', lo cual en sus últimos años esa atención aumento de forma negativa ya que siempre le presionaban para terminar sus estudios , el haber repetido 2 años seguidos no tuvo ninguna repercusión positiva en ellos , fue todo lo contrario y este año le habían dado a su hijo un ultimátum el cual era terminar los estudios este año o tendría que irse de la casa y arreglárselas solo en su vida, los padres de Nicolás no querían ser insensibles con él, pero su comportamiento indiferente hacia ellos y hacia lo que le pasara a el mismo los termino dejando sin ideas, ya que le ofrecieron ayuda en todo lo que pudieron en los últimos años y su hijo rechazaba absolutamente toda oportunidad que le ofrecían cuando tenía algún problema , ya sea sus estudios u otra cosa que ellos no supieran.  
- "¿Sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras con tu vida ya no me importa"- le replico el padre a Nicolás en su último intento de ofrecerle su ayuda en el que termino perdiendo la paciencia por completo con su hijo. Su madre quería seguir ayudándolo en todo lo que podía pero ya no sabía que podía hacer, había hecho todo lo que una mama pudo haber hecho por su hijo y aun mas, siempre que pensaba eso terminaba por largarse a llorar a solas en su habitación encerrada, esto siempre le terminaba rompiendo el corazón a su hijo, él quería mucho a su madre, pero verla sufrir por su culpa era algo que siempre lo acechaba en su mente todos los días, aunque Nicolás seguía igual respecto a su falta de motivación y su falta de proyectos para el futuro en su vida , él iba a la escuela para no ver llorar más a su madre , simplemente era algo que no podía perdonarse, mucho menos permitirse que volviera a suceder. Sus padres se separaron cuando Nicolás tenía 6 años de edad, en el cual termino viviendo con su madre mientras que su papa vivía muy lejos y solamente lo veía una vez cad meses, aunque durante sus últimos 3 años en los cuales repitió curso 2 veces el papa se hacía más presente en su vida y hablaba más con su hijo por teléfono o cualquier medio electrónico como la computadora, aunque solamente era para enojarse con él y decirle cuan idiota estaba siendo en ese momento. Claro es, que tenía razón para estar molesto, Nicolás nunca le discutía lo que tuviera que decir ya que todo lo que le decía era de su padre y él lo respetaba mucho.

La personalidad de Nicolás era una muy distinta a la de la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban, él era muy antisocial con los compañeros de su clase y nunca hablaba con ellos excepto para prestarles algún útil escolar o compartir alguna información de examen, fuera de eso él nunca se les acercaba para hablar de otra cosa y casi siempre se quedaba en una mesa de uno de los rincones del salón quieto y sin decir nada, sin embargo él tenía su pequeño número de amigos fuera del establecimiento escolar que lo llamaban Nico, aunque los veía poco tiempo al dia ya que después de clases el solamente pasaba una hora o menos con sus amigos antes de volver a casa. Aunque su grupo de amigos sabía lo que le ocurría a Nico con respecto a sus estudios, él siempre tenía su sonrisa sincera cuando estaba con ellos, verlos aunque sea poco tiempo lo hacía feliz. Pero hacer amigos para él no era fácil, sus experiencias en la escuela cuando era pequeño no fueron para nada recuerdos felices, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que cuando volvía a casa se encontraba con el tema de que sus padres estaban separados apenas hace poco, en esa etapa de su vida, Nicolás fue agredido muchas veces en la escuela por sus compañeros de clase, ya que él nunca contaba nada a los profesores y mucho menos a sus padres por lo callado que era. Con el tiempo Nico comenzó a tomar rencor hacia el ser humano, y a partir de ahí trataba de manera indiferente y con un tono de odio a cualquier persona que le hablara, así como a sus compañeros de clase los últimos años e incluso a sus propios padres que no le prestaban atención en su vida.  
Sin embargo esa actitud siempre es completamente diferente cuando esta con los que él define como sus verdaderos amigos, personas con las que puede contar siempre para cualquier cosa , cuando está con ellos, la personalidad de Nico es más alegre y más divertida con la que uno puede pasar bien el rato hablando .

Lamentablemente ese lado de Nicolás se ve por poco tiempo siendo su actitud de indiferencia la que prevalece en su personalidad durante casi todo el dia a la hora de comunicarse con otras personas desconocidas para él o en la escuela o sus padres. Aunque cuando está en su casa casi siempre le gusta estar solo en su habitación mirando sus caricaturas. Hasta hace unos pocos meses el comenzó a ver una serie que le llamo bastante la atención, esta caricatura llevaba el nombre de 'My Little pony: Friendship is magic'. –"yo he visto esto antes, en el internet esta serie es muy conocida entre muchas personas, en la que la mayoría del público que la ve son personas de mi edad o un poco más adultas"- dice Nicolás para sí mismo ya que nadie estaba con él. Era muy común para el tener esa clase de información básica para casi todo ya que siempre navegaba por internet esperando encontrar algo interesante que hacer en su tiempo libre, y cada 15 o 20 minutos encontraba referencias a este programa en la que se discutían muchas cosas, y el tema más discutido era sobre el público adulto que lo veía.  
Nico se quedó viendo un par de episodios, al que después de que terminaran de transmitir se puso a buscar en internet para más información sobre esta serie que se supone que estaba dirigida al público infantil.

Quince minutos pasaron hasta revisar todo lo básico de nuevo sobre la serie y sobre las personas que lo veían, en el que descubrió que se hacían llamar a si mismo bronies al público adulto que les gustaba. –"Debo admitir que encuentro bastante divertida e interesante a esta serie"- dijo Nico para sus adentros de nuevo después de revisar en base a la serie lo que trataba y la finalidad que tenía.-"Al menos a comparación de muchas otras series para el público infantil, esta tiene algo que la diferencia completamente del resto, tiene de muy buena mano la amistad y como son todos alegres unos con el otro , como viven en armonía con el resto de los ponis,(tomando en cuenta también a los unicornios y pegasos),hmmmm creo que la seguiré viendo de momento, quiero saber más de esta serie y los personajes que la conforman"-exclamo Nicolás mientras empezaba a buscar capítulos por internet para seguir viendo ya que en la televisión habían terminado de emitirlos y estaban transmitiendo otra caricatura , se puso a ver un par de episodios sin un orden hasta que el reloj de su muñeca sonó, marcando que ya eran las 2 de la mañana. –"Diablos, se me hizo tarde sin darme cuenta, debí haberme ido a dormir hace rato ya"-, y con eso dicho Nicolás apago su pc y se fue a dormir. Esperando el nuevo amanecer a venir.

**Bueno lectores espero que les haya agradado la introducción del personaje para lo que será el fic, también espero que a medida que suba capítulos les vaya gustando y vayan comentando bueno los dejo con el próximo que subiré pronto seguramente.**


	2. Capitulo 1 : Perdido y con miedo

**Bueno como les prometi aquí les traigo el primer capitulo después de la introducción del personaje que cree, asi que espero que lo disfruten y comenten después :D**

**Capítulo 1: Perdido y Con miedo****  
**  
-"ah, ¿ya es de dia?"- dijo Nicolás cuando noto que le estaba entrando luz a través de los parpados por el amanecer, abrió los ojos lentamente para que no le entrara tanta luz que le pudiera molestar, pasándose las manos en forma de puños para sacarse las migrañas que se le formaron entre sus parpados, cuando termino de limpiarse miro a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en su habitación.  
-"Donde…. ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el aclarándose la vista para ver mejor, '_estoy en un campo,_ _¿pero cómo llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba usando mi computadora y después_ _me fui a dormir porque era tarde, así que… ¿cómo aparecí en este lugar?'_ , pensó Nico mientras intentaba calmarse, era ciertamente un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes , irreconocible para él, pero a la vez le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si lo hubiera visto recientemente en alguna parte. Nicolás miro a su alrededor en busca de orientación, alzo la vista para todas partes hasta que vio un pueblo a lo lejos pasando un bosque, sin más que hacer, era el lugar más cerca que veía, quizás el único lugar donde se reconociera una civilización en la distancia.

'_Necesito mantener la calma, es lo primero que tengo que hacer, no reconozco este lugar para nada , pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo vi en alguna parte antes, debería ir al pueblo que está en la distancia, sigue siendo mejor que estar en medio de la nada, al menos ahí podre pedir_ _indicaciones_' , pensó Nicolás mientras empezaba a marchar hacia el pueblo a ritmo normal, y lo primero que noto es lo liviano que se sentía , '_que raro , me siento como si pesara mucho menos_ _de lo normal, no puede ser_ ' pensó el, le era extraño sentirse así, sin mencionar que, al menos que le engañara la vista, veía todo más colorido y en cierta forma alegre, como si los colores en el lugar tuvieran vida propia, era una sensación bastante rara de describir.  
Nicolás se fue adentrando en el bosque aun con la calma en mente, esta vez caminando a ritmo lento para no tropezarse con nada del bosque que pudiera ser peligroso, con cautela y estando alerta a todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor, durante su caminata en el bosque comenzó a ver muchas plantas algo extrañas , y entre otras irreconocibles, él no era un estudioso de la Flora y la Fauna asi que no le era difícil asumir que esas plantas eran parte de su falta de estudios hacia esa sección, lo mejor que podía hacer era evadirlas por si acaso y no arriesgarse, quizás podrían ser venenosas, o quizás comestibles , pero sin conocimiento la curiosidad puede jugarte una mala pasada, a pesar de eso Nico siguió avanzando mientras esta vez se tropezaba con animales, la mayoría de ellos eran pájaros y pequeñas ardillas, normalmente no le habrían llamado la atención solo que estos animales tenían colores mucho más vivos que los que el haya visto en fotos o videos , hasta parecía que reflejaban las emociones que tenían esos pequeños animales en el momento. Pero en cuanto los animales lo comenzaban a ver a Nicolás estos se asustaban y se escondían entre los arboles mientras lo seguían mirando ocultos.  
_ 'Sé que es normal que los animales pequeños tienen la costumbre se oculten de la gente, sobre todo sabiendo que somos responsables de la deforestación de sus hogares, pero estos se esconden como si los fuera a atacar una abominación, puedo notarles como están temblando al verme, ¿acaso nunca vieron un ser humano pasar por aquí?'_

_ 'NO, eso es imposible que nunca vieran una persona , es decir cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, eso no puede ser , quizás debería dejar de pensar tanto en cosas triviales y llegar al poblado lo más rápido posible' , _replico Nico para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando en dirección al pueblo que cada vez se estaba haciendo más cerca, aun así todavía faltaba mucho para llegar allí , hasta entonces solamente había hecho la mitad del recorrido y ya tenía muchas incógnitas sobre las plantas y animales , sin mencionar el poco peso que sentía el mismo y los colores tan radiantes y atrapantes que había por todas partes, sus nervios y miedo comenzaba a agrandarse de a poco por cada cosa extraña que iba enumerando y acumulando; hasta que finalmente ocurrió aquello que le haría estremecerse del todo.  
De repente Nicolás escucha el ruido de hojas moviéndose bruscamente muy cerca de donde estaba caminado, sin pensar se volteo a mirar hacia dónde provenía el sonido, un arbusto algo grande y alto cerca de donde estaba moviéndose, Nico en ese momento sintió como su corazón se le estaba acelerando por segundo, y casi se le detiene al ver los ojos que estaban detrás de los arbustos mirándolo fijamente y gruñendo a la vez, '_ay no, ese gruñido es…. ES EL GRUÑIDO_ _DE UN LEON!'_ , pensó el , ciertamente nunca se había cruzado con un león cara a cara antes, pero reconocía el ruido de las veces que fue al zoológico de pequeño a visitarlos y de los documentales en los que los vio un par de veces.  
Nicolás estaba quieto como una estatua, no sabía qué hacer, '_Quizás podría correr, ¿pero qué posibilidades hay de que pueda escapar de un felino, que están hechos para cazar animales que son mucho más rápido corriendo que los seres humanos? _ Pensó el, luego recordó que en este momento era mucho más liviano en peso de lo que normalmente es, '!_ Eso es_, podría _intentar correr aprovechando ser más ligero ahora ¡ y con suerte , pueda perderlo , de todas formas ahora mismo no cuento con muchas opciones y combatirlo queda descartado, sería como si cometiera suicidio al hacer eso' _. Solo había una oportunidad de lograrlo, si hacia algún movimiento brusco antes de empezar a correr, entonces Nico ya tendría encima de el al león atacándolo, pero pensar que solo era un felino el que lo estaba por atacar le hizo cometer un descuido aun peor, en el que casi le cuesta su propia vida.

'_Pondré los pies los pies lentamente mirando hacia el pueblo, así podre correr en la dirección que deseo ir y a la vez escapar del león'_, pensaba Nicolás mientras plantaba los pies juntos, esta vez el animal ya parecía preparado para atacar en cualquier momento así que Nico se preparó y en cuanto conto mentalmente hasta 3 , empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta la velocidad limite que le permitía el peso que tenía en ese momento, su velocidad era increíble casi sentía que podía participar en las olimpiadas , más aun ganarlas, esa alegría de sentir lo veloz que era mientras se alejaba de su vista el lugar donde empezó a correr en cuestión de segundos le duro poco, pues no había perdido al animal, y este estaba alcanzándolo en cuanto estaba un poco cerca Nicolás vio con claridad lo que lo seguía. '_No, NO es posible, ESA COSA NO SE PARECE EN NADA A_ _UN LEON!, _Grito el mentalmente mientras observaba a la bestia, el cuerpo y la cabeza era parecido al de un león , pero tenía alas parecidas a murciélago en su espalda y una cola de escorpión, en cuanto vio lo que era , el miedo que tenía Nicolás era más de lo que podía manejar, era miedo a lo desconocido, ya algo irreal a primera vista se le había presentado por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo desde el campo y por el bosque hasta ahora. Ya de nada servía intentar mantener la calma mental, pues había recordado que en el bosque hay muchos más peligros por parte de la naturaleza, ya sea arenas movedizas, pozos o Nidos subterráneos de colonias de hormigas y avispas, y ahora que lo seguía una bestia sea como lo quisiera llamar, si terminaba tropezando con una raíz de un árbol o una roca estaba perdido.  
- ''! No, no voy a permitirme morir de esta manera, tengo miedo, pero también quiero vivir!''- grito Nico mientras sacaba fuerzas de su corazón y termino transformando todo el miedo que tenía en adrenalina, fortaleciendo los músculos en sus piernas y terminar corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que empezó al principio y en cuanto vio que perdió rápidamente a la bestia , inmediatamente busco un lugar para esconderse, aunque fue en vano porque no había nada que fuera bueno para refugiarse, o al menos no había nada que pareciera un lugar donde esa cosa no lo pudiera ver, por suerte para el pasaron unos minutos y no volvió a aparecer, a lo que asumió que logró escaparse del todo. –"ahhh…ahhhh..Ahhh" , parece que dejo de perseguirme"- dijo Nicolás con dificultad para respirar , ya que había agotado sus pulmones al exigirse más de lo que podía correr, después de eso sintió mucho cansancio en cuanto la adrenalina se le fue y volvía a sentirse tranquilo. –"Esto es malo, ahhhh, si no salgo, ahhh, del bosque rápido, podría desmayarme del agotamiento, ahhh, trato de no ser pesimista pero esa bestia agoto todas mis fuerzas al huir de ella"-Dijo Nico entre respiraciones. '_Mejor me ahorro las palabras, necesito guardar energía en todo lo que pueda', _pensaba el para sus adentros , afortunadamente el pueblo se veía mucho más cerca esta vez , ya no debían de faltar más de 10 minutos o 15 caminando , pero su agotamiento le jugaba en contra, el sentía como se sentía mareado cada paso que daba por el cansancio, '_No , no puedo permitirme desmayarme aquí, si lo hago podría ser_ _devorado vivo por esa cosa que me ataco hace minutos'_ , Nico trato de hacer todo lo que pudo para mantenerse despierto, pero 10 minutos después, cuando ya tenía el pueblo a la vista y a unos pocos cientos de metros , el finalmente sucumbió al agotamiento y se desmayó cerca de la senda que llevaba al pueblo…, -"no , por favor no me traiciones cuerpo, ya casi estamos ahí, por favor resiste un poco más-" fue lo último que dijo Nicolás antes de perder el conocimiento.

**Bueno lectores de nuevo una vez mas gracias por leer mi primer fic y lo que espero que sea una historia muy larga y pueda completarla junto con su apoyo, recuerden hacer reviews que serán bien agradecidas , y no se preocupen a partir del siguiente capítulo seguramente introduzca un personaje de la serie , ya tengo pensado en cual nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^.**


	3. Capitulo 2 : ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Hola gente antes que nada quería aclarar que este es el nada mas el principio de lo que va a ser toda la historia que tengo planeada mas adelante, por ahora espero que disfruten el capitulo y si pueden dejen reviews , todo el apoyo que reciba me motivara a continuar con este fic hasta el final sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Sueño o Realidad?  
**

Punto de vista de Nicolás:

-"¿Dónde estoy?, no veo nada, esta todo realmente oscuro", dije mientras abria mis ojos para ver a mi alrededor de mientras me despertaba, estaba acostado en lo que se sentía como una cama , aunque un poco pequeña comparada con la que suelo usar yo para dormir en mi casa, así que me cuesta pensar que este en mi habitación, -"si tuviera algo para iluminar esta habitación al menos"—dije mientras pasaba mi brazo alrededor mío con la esperanza de encontrar algún interruptor que encendiera la luz del cuarto en el que estaba alojado. Lamentablemente parece que no hay ninguno cerca.

Realmente aun me cuesta creer lo que vi en el bosque, ¿Cómo termine aquí de todas maneras?,  
¿habrá sido todo un sueño? , a decir verdad tengo mis incógnitas aun, para ser algo que hubiera soñado se sintió bastante real, la adrenalina, el miedo, el cansancio, ¡hasta casi se me para el corazón en cuanto vi aquella bestia!.  
No hay duda que es algo bastante irreal para mí que tal cosa exista, pero tengo que admitir que incluso antes de eso eh visto ya muchas cosas fuera de lo normal que me llamaron la atención, así que aún tengo lugar para las dudas, como termine aquí en esta habitación oscura también es algo extraño, ya que me desmaye mucho antes de llegar al pueblo como para que alguien me viera y mucho menos llevarme a su casa.  
-"Bueno no importa, mejor estar aquí que en el estómago de algún animal salvaje"-, dije en voz baja mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, mientras pensaba todo esto mi vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse al entorno oscuro y estaba empezando a ver un poco mejor.

Estaba comenzando a convencerme de que había sido un sueño y me había despertado en mi habitación, aunque de ser así realmente, entonces vaya que mi cama se siente un poco incomoda, y las sabanas se sienten muy apretadas, eso es algo raro, recuerdo que cuando me fui a dormir caí de cara a mi almohada por lo tarde que era y ni siquiera me cubrí.  
Poco segundos después de pensar en todo eso veo como la puerta se abre dejando entrar algo de luz al cuarto oscurecido, pude observar por lo poco que ilumino los alrededores de la habitación, y note muchas cosas fuera de lugar que no concuerdan con la mía, así que la idea de que fue un sueño se me fortalece junto con el pensamiento de que alguien me recogió estando inconsciente, también observe en la puerta que se abría una sombra con una figura algo extraña, para empezar era una figura no muy alta quizás de 1 metro de altura o un poco menos, soy malo con las medidas a primera vista, ¿quizás el que me recogió sea un infante?  
Lo último que vi antes de que cerrara la puerta era lo que parecía una bandeja lo que llevaba consigo, entonces avanzo hacia mi despacio, no podía ver la figura pero si podía escuchar que sus pasos se agravaban de a poco, dando señal de que estaba más cerca de mí.

Siento como deja la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que está al lado de la cama en la que estoy recostado, a decir verdad me daba un poco de nervios no poder ver a la persona que estaba al lado mío en ese momento , hasta que siento como posa en mi lo que parecía sentirse como su mano, eso era algo que no me esperaba y reaccione algo asustado tratando de levantarme de la cama aunque las sabanas apretadas a mí me lo impedían , así que no podía hacer mucho, hasta que escucho a la persona que estaba al lado mío.

-"Ahhh…per-perdón, ¿estas… Despierto? lo siento mu-mucho no quería asustarlo."-

Era una voz femenina, posiblemente la de una niña, juzgando por la altura que había visto al entrar, aunque la voz era más de adolescente y se notaba en su tono al hablar que era tímida.

-"No ..No te preocupes por eso yo también fui un poco brusco debí haberte avisado que estaba despierto cuando entraste jeje—dije tratando de calmarla un poco aun sin pudiéndola ver por lo oscura que estaba la habitación.

-"¡Puedes…puedes hablar!" – replico ella con un tono sorprendido en su voz.

-"¿Eh? Pues claro que puedo hablar no es que sea un animal o algo de eso" –Dije con algo de confusión a lo que me acababa de decir

-"Ah..Perdóname es que nun-nunca antes había visto algo como tú, y cuando te vi en el suelo, inconsciente y un poco…herido sentí que debía ayudarte…tengo que admitir que cuando te vi me asusté mucho, desconozco lo que eres…pero tampoco po-podia dejarte ahí solo."-  
_ 'No podía reaccionar a lo que me acababa de decirme, ¿Algo como yo? ¿Desconocer lo que soy?  
¿Acaso soy un extraterrestre? Estaba pensando que solamente bromeaba conmigo en el momento, aunque su tono de voz y su timidez me hacían pensar que lo decía en serio. Así que decidí seguir y seguirle la corriente y ver donde llevaba.'_

-"Gracias por traerme a tu casa, me salvaste la vida , ojala pudiera compensarte de un modo" —le dije yo sonriendo a pesar de que no podía verme ni yo a ella

-"No…no es nada no te preocupes…tus gracias son suficiente para mí. En serio"—contestaba ella, su timidez estaba un poco más notable esta vez que hace unos minutos, parece que le da vergüenza cuando la elogian un poco.  
Sin embargo esas últimas palabras me hacían sentir calidez en mi corazón, alguien, que no me conoce en absoluto , me trae a su casa quien sabe si me llevo arrastrando también, esto es algo que nunca creería a alguien capaz de hacer, inclusive yo mismo.

-"A propósito…antes que se me olvide te traje un poco de jugo de manzana para tomar y unas tostadas…espero que sean de tu agrado"-me dice ella mientras estaba pasándome el vaso para que pudiera tomar algo, a estas alturas ya casi podía ver todo en la oscuridad durante el tiempo que paso así que no había problema ,a excepción que aún no podía ver bien a la chica que tenía al lado mío, pero parecía que estaba tratando de buscar el interruptor para encender la luz, '_caray incluso a ella le cuesta encontrarlo'_ , hice un comentario para mí mismo mientras reía un poco.

-"Antes que se me olvide a mí también" –le hable en tono algo sarcástico—"este algo con el que hablas, es 'alguien' , y tiene nombre"—le hable en forma graciosa—"Me llamo Nicolás pero mis amigos y conocidos me dicen Nico, mucho gusto"-

-"Yo..ahm …soy-me llamo.."-  
-"Por favor no seas tímida, me salvaste la vida y me trajiste a tu casa , estoy en deuda contigo , y al menos me gustaría empezar por saber tu nombre"—le hable yo para calmarla  
- " Yo me llamo…Fluttershy"-

_'¿Fluttershy?, que nombre más extraño'_, dije para mis adentros hasta que el nombre me hizo reaccionar….¡_Espera un momento, ¿acaba de decir Fluttershy!?_ , en ese momento recordé la serie de televisión que estuve viendo antes de irme a dormir en mi habitación, '_No, no puede ser, ahora_ _que me doy cuenta, la chica con la que estoy hablando tiene exactamente la misma voz que ella, ¡No puede ser!'_

En ese instante vi como las luces de la habitación se encendían por completo e iluminaron todo sin dejar el menor rastro de sombra a la vista, y entonces la vi, era una pony de la caricatura, no solo eso, lo primero que note fue su pelaje color dorado y su crin y cola rosadas, sus ojos color esmeralda y sus alas pegadas a su cuerpo, no había duda, era la mismísima Fluttershy, viéndola de cerca es una Pegaso muy hermosa a comparación de verla a través de un televisor, al principio quede bastante impresionado , pero mi impresión duro muy poco tiempo siendo reemplazada por aun más dudas y múltiples preguntas viniendo a la vez, entre todas la que más venia era , ¿Qué hace aquí un pony de un dibujo animado? O más bien ¿ Que hago aquí yo? .

Mi mente estaba comenzando a ir en blanco, sinceramente no sé qué hacer, ahora tengo más preguntas que con las que empezó al despertarme en aquel campo desolado. ¿Acaso esto es todo un sueño? No sé qué pensar, me pellizco a mí mismo y siento dolor, ¡si estuviera dormido no me dolería!, estoy sintiendo que voy a enloquecer, trato de mantener la calma pero mi campo de visión se está nublando de nuevo.  
Luego es cuando termino de asustarme del todo por una simple pregunta de parte de la Pegaso de crin rosado mientras me mira con sus ojos esmeraldas.

-"¿Nico…te encuentras bien?, te estas comenzando a poner muy pálido"—me pregunta ella nerviosa, lamentablemente yo ya estaba muy asustado y lo único que pude hacer fue dar un grito del susto antes de volver a desmayarme frente a ella.

_3ra persona:_

Después de lo sucedido paso al menos una hora hasta que Nicolás volviera a despertar.  
-"Ay que susto fue eso , necesito calmarme ,a ver"—dijo el mientras miraba a la ahora iluminada habitación notando que Fluttershy estaba durmiendo sobre la sabana de la cama en la que él seguía acostado, ' _parece que no fue un sueño después de todo, o si en verdad lo es,_ _entonces realmente es uno largo'_, pensó el mientras la observaba.

-"Ey Fluttershy despierta"—decía Nico mientras ponía su mano sobre la Pegaso de pelaje dorado  
-"Ah buenos días Nico….me asustaste bastante hace un rato"—le decía Fluttershy al humano –"decidí quedarme aquí hasta que despertaras, y…. parece que me quede dormida, lo siento si te desmayaste…. por mi culpa—decía ella en un tono triste

-" No para nada no fue tu intención, es solo que presencie demasiadas cosas en tan solo cuestión de horas y ya no sabía que creer " ('_sin mencionar el hecho que ahora mismo estoy hablando con_ _un Pegaso, que me resulta mucho menos_ _creíble'_) "—contesto Nicolás a la Pegaso de crin rosa mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba contra el respaldo de la cama.—"muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Fluttershy .. te lo agradezco bastante, de veras, ahora si me permites tengo que levantarme ya me eh apoderado de tu cama por mucho tiempo jaja"-Nico le comentaba a la Pegaso mientras soltaba una risa, la cual la hizo soltar una pequeña risa también.

-"Ahora si me disculpas necesito levantarme"—comentaba el mientras se levantaba y de repente su estómago comienza a gruñir—"Oh vaya esto sí que es vergonzoso, discúlpame que te pregunte pero, ¿tienes algo para comer?"—Replicaba Nico con su cara roja por la vergüenza que acaba de pasar frente a la Pegaso de crin rosado

-"Si segura, no tienes que pre..preguntar, pue-puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites"—contesto Fluttershy mientras sonreía, quizás tratando de contener su risa—"Acompáñame a la sala de estar y espera ahí mientras busco los muffins para comer "—y con eso dicho salieron de la habitación , pero no sin antes de que Nicolás agarrara y comiera durante el camino las tostadas que le había traído Fluttershy de antes , 'mmmmm sí que son deliciosas' pensaba el mientras se comía la primera , y una sonrisa se puso en su cara mientras acompañaba a la Pegaso de pelaje dorado y ojos esmeraldas a la sala de estar.

_ Punto de vista de Nicolás:  
_  
Apenas han pasado unas horas desde que estoy en este lugar, en Equestria, y ya he sido atacado por una bestia en el bosque, estoy en la casa hablando con una Pegaso que se supone es de una caricatura de televisión, y ya me eh desmayado al menos 2 veces. Aun no sé si es un sueño, pero me inclino a pensar que esto es todo muy real, no sé qué hare en caso de lo que lo sea, al final podría simplemente despertarme y listo ahí ya terminaría toda esta locura, en caso de que esto sea real, entonces aún tengo muchas incógnitas y preguntas sin responder, como ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar? ¿Podre regresar a lo que es mi vida o tendré que adaptarme a una nueva? Sé que son muchas preguntas para ser respondidas en el instante… pero si se algo, todo esto solo acaba de empezar, y espero encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que me rodea con el tiempo, y algo me dice también que voy a disfrutar de este lugar y los seres que habitan en él.

**Bueno lectores espero que disfruten lo que hayan leído hasta ahora, no sé si será de su agrado o no, pero espero contar con su apoyo para seguir con este fic en caso de que les guste, aún tengo muchos ideas para esta historia y creo que me va a tomar un tiempo ir incluyendo a todo el elenco que ustedes conocen , pero no se preocupen van a ir haciendo sus apariciones todos (quizás incluya a ditzy en alguna parte y la haga relevante para la historia para los fans de ella xd)**


	4. Capitulo 3 : Merienda de preguntas y---

**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí el siguiente capítulo…. A decir verdad me costó un poco decidir cómo seguir la historia, ya que tengo un montón de ideas para implementar en la historia, pero no sabía por dónde empezar así que decidí darle el tiempo necesario a este fic, bueno dicho esto espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 3: Merienda de preguntas y respuestas**

Nicolás se levantó de la cama de Fluttershy y se dirigían juntos a la sala de estar, y lo primero que le impresiono a la pony de pelado dorado era la habilidad innata del humano de su forma de moverse.

-"¿Puedes caminar solamente utilizando tus patas traseras?"—le pregunta la Pegaso de crin rosado a Nicolás, asombrada por la diferencia de altura que le llevaba, probablemente esforzándose por mirarlo a los ojos también.

-"Ah, como te explico, para mi especie es muy natural movilizarnos así, y caminamos de esta forma hasta nuestra muerte, hay excepciones para los recién nacidos que se mueven gateando hasta que aprenden a caminar cuando crecen, y también para algunas otras personas si estas presentan algún problema médico o simplemente ya están en sus últimos años de vida"—explica el humano de pelo negro a Fluttershy, que entiende bastante bien lo que está hablando.

-"Y por cierto, a nuestras patas traseras les decimos piernas y las que ves aquí arriba…"-dice Nicolás mientras ambos miran a sus brazos—"…son nuestras manos, las usamos para casi todo, excepto para movernos jajá"—dice el en forma chistosa, Fluttershy responde a la pequeña broma con una sonrisa tímida.

-"Discúlpame si te hago muchas preguntas, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre…tu especie, y siento que quiero saber todo lo que pueda ahora mismo"—dice la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas mientras se frota el casco con una de sus patas delanteras.

-"No para nada, me salvaste la vida y me diste tu hospitalidad a pesar de que soy completamente desconocido para ti, lo menos que puedo hacer es responder todo lo que quieras saber y satisfacer tu curiosidad"—replica Nicolás agitando las manos en señal de que este tranquila, olvidándose que la Pegaso de crin rosado no sabe mucho sobre manos, salvo lo que acababa de decirle.

-"Entonces, si no tienes problema…podríamos hablar mientras comemos"—dice Fluttershy a Nico  
-"Me parece una gran idea, a decir verdad yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacer si no te molesta Fluttershy"-  
-"No, para nada, es un placer ayudarte en todo lo que ne-necesites"—replica la pony de ojos esmeraldas al humano de cabello negro.  
_ 'Bien me vendría bien toda la información posible, apenas conozco algunos elementos de la_ serie _y seguramente ella me puede ayudar'_, pensaba Nicolás mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

Cuando el humano y la Pegaso llegaron a la sala de estar, Nico no pudo evitar observar un conejo que se asomaba en un rincón, quizás estando asustado del humano.

-"Ey Fluttershy, ¿ese conejo de ahí es tuyo?"—pregunta Nico a la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas, a lo que ella asiente.

-"Se llama Ángel, yo cuido de el siempre que puedo, me encantan los animales,… gran parte del tiempo me gusta estas con ellos y con mis amigas"—dice Fluttershy mientras llama a Ángel para que se acerque, a lo que el conejo sigue algo asustado por la presencia de un ser desconocido frente a él.

-"Sin miedo Ángel, él no va a hacerte daño, confía en mi"—dice la Pegaso de crin rosada refiriéndose a Nicolás a lo que el conejo se tranquiliza y viene a donde están parados ellos, y el humano replica.

-"Tiene razón al estar asustado de mí , siendo yo alguien desconocido para todos, de hecho mientras caminaba por el bosque note que muchos animales que me veían o me miraban con curiosidad o con miedo, a veces es mejor ser precavido con lo desconocido"—dice Nico.

-"Se a lo que te refieres Nico, pero sé que no hay nada que temer de ti, puedo ver que eres alguien bueno"—dice Fluttershy al humano de pelo negro, a lo que este se sonroja un poco.

-"Es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso…"- Nicolás se había quedado callado unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, en realidad de donde el venia nunca fue tratado tan bien en todos sus 17 años de vida hasta el momento , y sin embargo desde que llego a lo que es Equestria, en cuestión de horas ya había sido rescatado por alguien ( o un pony), y estaba en su casa intercambiando palabras entre ellos y a punto de comer algo, el humano estaba pensando en eso hasta que se dio cuenta que había quedado en silencio y volvió a hablar—"De acuerdo , si no te molesta , esperare a que traigas los muffins que mencionaste y hablaremos todo lo que quieras"—dijo Nicolás a la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas simulando una sonrisa , debido a que estaba distraído con sus pensamientos y no quería preocuparla.

-"Siéntete libre como en tu casa , vuelvo en unos minutos"—dice Fluttershy devolviéndole la sonrisa, esta vez un poco menos tímida que las anteriores, la cual el humano de ojos marrones noto,_ 'Parece que se acostumbró rápidamente en cuanto lo que soy y mi presencia aquí'_, dice Nico en su mente mientras se pasaba las palmas por su frente,_ 'Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mí, hablo con ella como si_ _hubiera hablado con otro pony o animal antes, pero sigo bastante nervioso, espero poder_ _adaptarme rápido a este lugar', _decía mentalmente mientras pensaba en lo que era Equestria por lo que vio a través de los pocos episodios de la serie, ¿'_Será que la aldea a la que me_ _estaba dirigiendo era Ponyville'?._

  
Unos minutos habían pasado desde que Fluttershy había ido a la cocina para traer muffins a la sala de estar donde el humano estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando acariciando a Ángel en sus manos, quien ya se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, '_Este conejo si que es realmente_ _suave, se siente como si acariciara una bola de algodón, todo lo contrario a esta silla en la que estoy sentado, aunque con el tamaño que tiene un pony , no podía esperar otra cosa'_, pensaba Nicolás mientras trataba de acomodarse en la silla ,algo pequeña para él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Fluttershy había vuelto con una bandeja llena de muffins y 2 vasos a rebosar de jugo de manzana y la jarra, el humano dejo a Ángel en el suelo para ayudar a la Pegaso de crin rosada a colocar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a su silla, después de eso, Fluttershy se sienta sobre la silla que había en frente de la visión de Nicolás.

-"Vaya, sí que trajiste bastantes como para ser solamente dos"—dice el humano de pelo negro en forma de broma, refiriéndose a los muffins, a lo que Fluttershy le responde:

-"Si lo sé, lo siento es que no sé… cuánto come alguien de tu tamaño" – dice la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas en un tono un poco vergonzoso y tímido, sin haber captado la pequeña broma del humano.

-"Cierto que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, de acuerdo pregúntame lo que quieras"—termina diciendo Nicolás, mirando a Fluttershy a los ojos con facilidad, ya que al estar sentados estaban casi a la misma altura, cosa que mientras estaban parados era algo imposible al menos que el humano se pusiera a caminar con sus rodillas.

-"Ya me has contado algo sobre tu especie… pero me gustaría saber un poco más…si no te molesta"—afirma Fluttershy con bastante curiosidad.

-"De acuerdo pregúntame sin contenerte"—Dicho eso por parte de Nicolás, las preguntas y respuestas comenzaron a ir y venir.

-"¿De dónde eres?, nunca eh oído hablar de los humanos en Equestria"—pregunta la Pegaso de pelaje dorado con confianza.  
El humano de pelo negro y ojos marrones ya sabía que era por lógica una de las primeras preguntas que iban a venir, pero su respuesta a esa consigna era algo que necesitaba ser mejor explicado que con una simple respuesta, y dudaba si su respuesta iba a satisfacer la curiosidad de la pony de ojos esmeraldas.

-"Digamos que los humanos no somos del mismo mundo que ustedes los ponies, de donde vengo yo es un planeta llamado Tierra"—responde Nicolás , con algo de inseguridad, debido a que el duda de que su mundo y Equestria tengan conexión alguna con el mismo universo, '_Si fuera de_ _otro planeta entonces no tengo idea de cómo aparecí aquí , y las posibilidades de que sean un_ _sueño ya se desvanecen poco a poco, sino ya habría despertado hace tiempo, además puedo sentir bastante real todo lo que toco, sé que esto parece una locura pero la posibilidad más_ sensata que _se me ocurre es…_', los pensamientos del humano en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta de la ahora nerviosa Fluttershy.

-"¿O-otro planeta?, quie –quiere decir que …¡¿ERES UN ALIENIGENA?!"-  
-"A decir verdad no estoy seguro ni siquiera de eso, solo sé que estaba durmiendo en mi habitación y cuando me desperté estaba en un campo al aire libre, ojala supiera algo más, pero lamentablemente como aparecí aquí es un misterio incluso para mí"—Dice Nicolás , apenado por la carencia de información que tenía ahora mismo.

-"Per-perdóname…"—pausa la Pegaso de crin rosado antes de continuar—"Sobre reaccione un poco, nunca había visto alguien como tú, pero tampoco me esperaba que no fueras de este mundo"—termina de hablar Fluttershy ahora un poco más calmada.

-"No importa, no te preocupes por eso, yo también me siento bastante perdido con respecto a todo esto, de no ser por ti quizás habría enloquecido hace un par de horas, o peor aún muerto, gracias por tu hospitalidad y ser tan amable conmigo Fluttershy, de donde yo vengo esa clase de hospitalidad podría decirse que es poca probable, por no decir nula, o inexistente"—respondió Nicolás a la Pegaso , esta vez con una mirada triste en su cara, pensando en los seres humanos de los que vive rodeado cotidianamente, con mirada de desprecio en sus caras hacia cualquier desconocido, inmediatamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por una pregunta de la pony de ojos esmeraldas, poniendo una mirada que parecía transmitir empatía:

-"¿Lo dices en serio?¿ Di-digo lo que acabas de decir hace unos segundos?"-  
-"Lamentablemente así es, de donde yo vengo, cada individuo humano solamente vive importándole solamente una persona, '**ellos mismos**', realmente no le importa a nadie lo que uno tenga que decir y por mucho que necesites ayuda , te dejan que te las arregles solo, nuestra historia se remonta a años , décadas y hasta siglos de guerras entre nosotros, todo en nombre de lo que esta referenciado como '**la paz'**, pues para todos ellos, '**el fin justifica los medios'"—**finalmente dicho todo eso por parte de Nicolás , Fluttershy mostraba algo de miedo, pero era más tristeza lo que manifestaba al haber escuchado todo eso.—"Pensar en eso realmente no me hace desear volver a mi mundo"—termina de cerrar el tema el humano de pelo negro mientras tenía su mirada seria, y tratando de evitar contacto visual con la Pegaso de pelaje dorado al mirar hacia otro lado, así ella no le vería de la forma que estaba.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, hasta que finalmente la pony de ojos esmeraldas rompió el silencio.  
-"Eso…suena realmente terrible, y tu vives en esa clase de lugar? ,lo siento , debe ser difícil para ti tener una vida ahí"-  
-"Gracias Fluttershy por escucharme, aunque estoy seguro que muchos humanos en mi planeta piensan igual que yo, y también estoy seguro que darían lo que sea por tener una amiga como tu"  
Termino de decir el humano de ojos marrones y pelo negro a la Pegaso de crin rosada con una mirada alegre y sonrisa sincera.

-"Cuando quieras Nico,… siempre serás bienvenido para hablar conmigo y lo que sea que necesites"—dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa igual de sincera y más alegre.—"Ya mi curiosidad se fue, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, si es lo que eso quieres"-  
En ese momento desde que estuvieron hablando Nicolás dio su primer mordida a los muffins que había traído la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en cuanto los empezó a saborear. _'Es-estos muffins , ¡ESTAN SUPER DELICIOSOS!, ¡nunca antes probé algo tan rico en toda mi vida!_, en ese momento no pudo evitar decírselo a la poni de crin rosa:

-"¡FLUTTERSHY!, ¡ESTOS MUFFINS SON MUY SABROSOS!"—Dijo el humano de pelo negro exaltado, y con esto impresiono a la Pegaso.

-"¡AH! , ah pues gracias por el cumplido, ¿pero acaso de donde vienes nunca comiste?"-

-"Si eh comido antes, ¡pero con estos ni se comparan!"—dijo Nicolás mientras miraba el muffin que estaba comiendo, antes de metérselo en la boca y terminarlo de comer, casi se podía sentirse se renacido al masticarlo, '_O la Poni en frente mío hace los mejores muffins del universo, o la_ _comida en este mundo es realmente deliciosa'_, pensó el humano mientras miraba a Fluttershy.

-"Bueno, si no te molesta es mi turno , necesito todas las respuestas posibles, si no te importa Fluttershy"-

-"Sera un placer ayudarte.. en todo lo que pueda"—termino diciendo la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas.

Unos 20 minutos pasaron, entre preguntas y respuestas con todo detalle posible, la bandeja de muffins ya se había quedado vacía (gran parte de ellos desaparecieron en la boca del humano de pelo negro y ojos marrones), al igual que los vasos que contenían jugo de manzana, en cuanto todo termino, Nicolás ya tenía respuestas a algunas preguntas que se hizo desde que apareció en Equestria. Mas solamente eran todas dudas de menor importancia, obviamente era todavia un misterio el hecho de como apareció aquí y el porqué. Sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de Fluttershy ya el humano no se sentía tan extraviado como antes (más de lo que ya lo estaba era imposible).

-"Ya veo así, que tu casa estaba cerca del lugar donde yo me desmaye, y el pueblo al que me estaba dirigiendo es Ponyville, '(_Por alguna razón creo que debí habérmelo imaginado antes)',_y estabas dirigiéndote a ver a tus amigas Twilight y las demás, lamento que hayas tenido que cancelar tus planes de visitas para atenderme a mí"-

-"No importa, no me molesta , además no podía simplemente dejarte así en el estado que estabas, si lo deseas podríamos dirigirnos ahora mismo a ver a Twilight, ella es la unicornio más inteligente que conozco y es una gran amiga, si alguien puede ayudarte a resolver tus dudas estoy segura que ella es capaz de hacerlo"—dijo Fluttershy mientras hablaba con una gran confianza de su amiga.  
_ 'Parece que realmente confía mucho en ella, y quizás tenga razón, por lo que vi en la serie Twilight es realmente muy inteligente, y sabrá cómo ayudarme'_, pensaba Nicolás para sí mismo mientras miraba a la Pegaso de pelaje dorado. La idea de ir a ver ahora mismo a la famosa unicornio purpura de la tan aclamada serie era lo mejor que podía hacer, hasta que vio por una de las ventanas que daba al exterior y se dio cuenta en ese momento que ya era de noche.

-"Es una gran idea Fluttershy, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, ya se nos hizo tarde ahora,"—dijo el humano de pelo negro y ojos marrones mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia la ventana.

-"Oh…que lastima… perdón parece que ha anochecido sin que lo supiéramos…"—dijo la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas antes de dar un suspiro.

-"Tendrás que disculparme si abuso un poco de tu hospitalidad Fluttershy, ¿pero puedo quedarme a dormir aquí por esta noche?"—dijo Nicolás en tono de broma.

-"Si, segura aunque no tengo una habitación para huéspedes en mi casa, la cama en la que estabas durmiendo hace unas horas es la única de la casa"—dijo la Poni de crin rosado con un poco de vergüenza.

-"No te preocupes si es solo por una noche que me quedare aquí, dormiré en esta sala"—dijo el humano de ojos marrones y cabello negro mientras acomodaba las sillas a gusto y hacia una cama improvisada"-

-"De acuerdo entonces, yo me iré… a dormir arriba a mi habitación "—dijo Fluttershy sintiéndose un poco apenada al no tener una cama extra donde pudiera dormir el humano.

-"Buenas noches Fluttershy, que duermas bien, y gracias por todo"—dijo Nicolás mientras se recostaba sobre las sillas, pegadas unas a otras.

-"Buenas noches Nico, mañana iremos a ver a Twilight, que descanses"—dijo la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas mientras desaparecía de la sala subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

Punto de vista de Nicolás: 2 horas después  
_  
_ Estoy despierto en medio de la noche, la luz de la luna que entra a través de la ventana me da una buena vista de lo que me rodea, aunque no tengo intención de levantarme, tengo dificultades para dormir, lo admito estoy nervioso, mañana iré a Ponyville, me pregunto que pensaran todo pony al verme , aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar, mirándome con caras de curiosidad, o incluso asustados, supongo que prefiero eso a que me reciban de forma violenta, aunque siento que más de uno me dará esa clase de bienvenida al verme, aunque algo es cierto, mañana no iré solo.

Y con eso dicho , el adolescente de pelo negro cerro sus ojos y se durmió, con sus últimos pensamientos enfocados en todo lo que vivio hasta ahora desde que apareció en Equestria, pero sobre todo, pensó en cuan agradecido estaba con Fluttershy por brindarle su hospitalidad y una amistad , que por primera vez en su vida, hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido y bien recibido.

'_Me pregunto…si todos en este mundo son así…'_

**Hasta aquí llego este capítulo , quería agradecerles a todos por seguir leyendo mi fic y seguir brindando su apoyo, a decir verdad tengo planeado terminar esta historia, aunque me tome 100 capítulos para completarla, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos espero que disfruten leyendo esto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capitulo 4 : Visita---¿a Twilight?

**De acuerdo gente aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, lo siento para los que esperaban que lo subiera ayer pero quería aclarar que al menos una vez cad días subiré un capitulo más , espero seguir contando con su apoyo para continuar este longfic que tengo planeado hacer, sin más los dejo con el capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 4: Visita…¿a Twilight?**

-

-"¡Ya Tienes 17 años!,¡ y vas a cumplir 18 en unos meses, y ya estas tirando toda tu vida a la basura, que van a ser de tus planes para el futuro si ya has abandonado dos veces tus estudios!"—Se escuchaba una voz bastante enojada y a la vez algo distorsionada dirigiéndose a Nicolás.

-"Para ser sincero, no me importa como termine mi vida, ¿Cuál es la importancia de eso, si de todas formas sé que uno nunca puede ser lo que quiere en la vida?, lo diré de nuevo, deja de mirar por mí lo que tenga que hacer, pase lo que pase, decida lo que decida, sigue siendo mi vida , no la tuya, deja de intervenir"-

-"Tienes razón, ni siquiera sé porque sigo intentado convencerte, tus amigos ya han conseguido graduarse todos de sus estudios y ahora son estudiantes universitarios, tú en cambio no has logrado **nada, solamente darme ataques de pánico a mí y romperle el corazón a tu madre, **nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera en todas nuestras peleas antes y después de habernos divorciado"-

-"¡¿Y tu que sabes acerca de cómo ha estado?!, ¡si solamente te apareces por aquí unas 6 veces al año!"-

-"Tú sabes bien porque no aparezco por aquí, tengo una hija nueva que cuidar, y mi hijo ya no me da alegría al verlo, en su lugar solamente veo tu actitud de rechazo por todas partes"—dijo la voz un poco más calmada, aunque sus palabras eran comenzaban a ser más hirientes—"Si esto es lo que quieres , entonces no me interpondré más en las decisiones que tomes, si quieres ser un perdedor el resto de tu vida, y terminar en la calle pidiendo limosnas por no completar tus estudios, entonces está bien , haz lo que quieras, yo tengo que volver a cuidar de tu media-hermana, a diferencia tuya , ella necesita cuidado de verdad"—"Yo estaba muy orgulloso de vos…"—dijo la voz, parecía que iba a llorar, lamentablemente la visión de Nicolás se veía muy borrosa para ver—"…pero ahora ni siquiera te reconozco como mi hijo"-.

Y con eso dicho la sombra borrosa se subió a un vehículo y se fue, alejándose en el horizonte, Nicolás podía sentirse bastante adolorido por todas esas palabras, como si fueran navajas atravesándole el corazón, él no podía hacer nada excepto seguir viendo como el vehículo en el que se subió aquella figura se alejaba de su vista, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era la mano de su madre.

-"Nico, tus amigos ya están haciendo su vida, y eh notado que estás dejando de verte tanto con ellos como lo hacían antes, los estás perdiendo, así como acabas de perder a tu padre"-

Después de esas últimas palabras, Nicolás se despierta , con lágrimas en sus ojos, estas empezaron a desaparecer cuando descubrió que estaba en la casa de Fluttershy, como si fuera una señal de alivio para él.****

_'Sí que fue una horrible pesadilla, no, que horrible recuerdo, aún sigue atormentándome en mis sueños, necesito olvidarme de eso,' _pensaba el humano mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas con la mano, inmediatamente se detuvo cuando recordó lo que había hablado con la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas ayer en la noche.

-"A cierto hoy iba a ir a visitar a Twilight junto con ella, me pregunto si ya estará despierta"—dijo el humano de pelo negro mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabeza, mientras ponía la otra sobre su frente para ver a través de la ventana que daba al exterior, y vio que el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto y brillante.

Inmediatamente después de hacer eso, se empezaron a escuchar pasos en la escalera, era nadie más que Fluttershy, que estaba bajando los escalones hacia la sala de estar.

-"Buenos días Nico, ¿dormiste bien?", antes de que el humano de ojos marrones terminara de voltearse hacia ella para contestar, la poni de crin rosado cambio de pregunta al ver unas pocas lagrimas que habían quedado en su cara,-"¿Por qué estas llorando, sucedió algo, te encuentras bien?"—pregunto Fluttershy mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo alcanzaba al humano.

-"Si, si me encuentro bien no te preocupes, solamente tuve una pesadilla"—replico Nicolás mientras se pasaba el pañuelo por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas que se le habían quedado.  
La Pegaso de pelaje dorado inmediatamente volvió a preguntar:  
-"¿De qué se trataba?"-  
El humano de pelo negro estaba pensando en decir una mentira, aunque la descarto a los pocos segundos debido a que Fluttershy lo había tratado bastante bien durante su estadía de ayer, '_No_ _puedo mentirle, ella me salvo la vida, tengo que ser honesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer'.  
_ -"Era sobre un recuerdo de la última vez que vi a mi padre en persona hace unos meses"—dijo Nico, con su mirada perdida, mientras pensaba en su padre—"Aunque en este sueño no lo pude ver, pero si lo escuchaba"-  
Fluttershy vuelve a preguntar una vez más, siendo esta su última pregunta sobre el sueño:

-"¿Acaso tú y tu papa se odian?"-

-"Yo no lo odio, pero las últimas veces que hablamos no hemos estado en buenos términos, estos últimos meses que hablamos siempre terminaron en discusiones"—Fue lo último que pudo agregar el humano, sin poder hablar más del tema por el momento.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio hasta que finalmente la Pegaso de crin rosado lo rompe.

-"Sabes que si necesitas desahogarte con algo, puedes contarme lo que quieras"— agrego Fluttershy para calmar a Nicolás.

-"Gracias Fluttershy, no te preocupes ya me siento mejor"—dijo el humano simulando una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que la poni de ojos esmeraldas dijo:

-"Oki, ahora permíteme hacer algo de desayuno antes de que vayamos a ver a Twilight, necesitas comer algo antes de empezar el día"—dijo sonriendo la Pegaso con menos timidez de la que tenía ayer.

Unos 15 minutos pasaron desde que terminaron de hablar sobre el sueño de Nicolás, y ahora estaban sentados comiendo su desayuno, esta vez era pan tostado con mermelada de arándanos , y para acompañar , jugo de manzana , el humano sentía que esta comida era igual de rica que la que probo ayer, o quizás un poco más.  
Después de terminar el humano se ofreció a limpiar la mesa y los platos, que tenían algo de mermelada que se había quedado pegada, mientras el terminaba, la Pegaso estaba terminando de peinarse para salir a Ponyville. A Nicolás no le importaba su apariencia en ese momento, ya que era alguien desconocido para cualquier criatura viviente de Equestria, '_Como me vea ahora es_ _irrelevante, de todas formas seguramente todo el que me vea en Ponyville se va a asustar de mí,_ _con suerte no me recibirán de manera violenta'_, pensaba el humano de pelo oscuro mientras se imaginaba a si mismo rodeado de ponies a punto de darle una paliza grupal.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto Fluttershy se dirigía a él.**  
**-"Nico, ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?"-

-"Si, cuando quieras, a decir verdad, estaba pensando justamente en cómo será la bienvenida que me darán los ponies del pueblo"—dijo Nicolás en tono de broma, aunque sus pensamientos sobre ello no eran para nada un chiste.

-De acuerdo salgamos, cuídate mientras no estoy Ángel le habla la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas a su conejo mascota una última vez , antes de darle un abrazo y partir con el humano a Ponyville.

Punto de vista de Nicolás:

Trato de mantenerme calmado, pero a decir verdad estoy muy nervioso, no por el hecho de visitar una aldea llena de ponies que hablan, si no por el hecho de que voy a ver a la protagonista de la serie de televisión, voy a ver a la misma Twilight, y seguramente me cruce con las demás también, al fin y al cabo, son inseparables. Al menos me siento tranquilo de que Fluttershy me guie, siento que ya la considero una buena amiga, pero no creo que las demás ponies reaccionen igual que ella cuando me vean, por ahora tendré que poner mi fe en la Pegaso que me acompaña y que sacaremos lo mejor de todo este viaje a la aldea, con suerte quizás pueda obtener algunas respuestas de como termine en este lugar para empezar.

Ya han pasado unos minutos desde que estamos caminando hacia Ponyville, la aldea es mucho más grande de lo que creía, puedo sentir como me tiemblan las manos, y ya veo a un par de ponies a lo lejos, veo a un Pegaso despejando las nubes que hay en el cielo sobre el pueblo, ya podría empezar a adivinar de quien se trata, pero la distancia no me deja asegurarme. Creo que Fluttershy se ha percatado de mis nervios, no la culpo, estoy temblando como si fuera gelatina, necesito relajarme, tampoco es que estoy en peligro de morir como cuando estaba corriendo en el bosque de aquella bestia. Espero que Twilight pueda ayudarme, tengo que aceptar cualquier ayuda que me pueda responder mis dudas.

Han pasado unos minutos más y ya veo que falta poco, lo primero que note fue una granja gigantesca en una de las direcciones cerca del pueblo, llena de árboles de manzanas por todas partes, una vez más, creo que ya sé quién puede estar ahí.  
Ya empiezo a ver claramente los ponies caminando por la aldea, aunque no distingo sus rasgos faciales, ya identifico las razas de cada uno que veo, tanto unicornios por sus sobresalientes cuernos, y pegasos por sus notorias alas, sin mencionar que identifico a los ponies terrestres por la carencia de esas dos cosas.  
Algunos ponies ya notaron mi presencia al acercarme a la aldea, aun no puedo ver sus caras pero puedo jurar que por la postura que ponen y que me miran fijamente, que desconocen lo que soy completamente, algunos empezaron a acelerar su paso, otros se quedan bastante quietos.

-"Se están asustando un poco de ti "—Me menciona Fluttershy, ella también se dio cuenta de cómo reaccionaban los ponies.

-"No solo asustados, a algunos se los ve curiosos"—No pude mencionar nada más después de eso, nuevamente no los culpo de que reaccionen así ante mí, después de todo nunca vieron "algo" como yo.

Ya ha pasado un minuto más de caminata en dirección a la casa de Twilight, ahora es definitivo, estoy dentro de Ponyville, y todo poni nota mi presencia, algunos simplemente se apartan a un lado, otros me siguen de atrás creyendo que no me di cuenta, pero prefiero ignorarlos, en este momento por más que intente comunicarme con ellos dudo que reaccionen de manera positiva, además es una perdida de tiempo ahora mismo, escucho murmuros a mi alrededor.  
- "¿Mami…que es esa cosa?"-, parece que todos me tratan de cosa, -"Sí que es algo de apariencia desagradable"-, de acuerdo empiezo a sentir como hieren mis sentimientos, Fluttershy a mi lado tampoco se salva de los susurros,-"¿Que hace esa pony al lado de eso?"—"¿Crees que la habrá hechizado?"—" ¿Acaso serán Changelings?"—Entre la cantidad de murmuros infinitos entre los ponies esas frases son las que más estoy escuchando. No sé si reírme por las ideas que sacan entre ellos o quedarme callado y dejar que me ofendan, gracias a dios escucho las palabras que esperaba oír de Fluttershy desde que estuvimos caminando hacia la casa de Twilight.  
-"Ya llegamos"—Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Que alivio, ¿Cuál es la casa?"—pregunte a la pegaso de crin rosado a lo que ella señalo con su casco hacia un árbol que teníamos justo en frente, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo, me sentía un estúpido, me olvide completamente de que Twilight vivía dentro de aquel árbol, completamente visible en el medio de la aldea.

-"Espero que la encontremos adentro"—dijo Fluttershy algo insegura, esa duda despertó mi atención.

-"¿Esperas?"-

-"Per-perdón es que no puedo asegurar que la encontremos ahora, espero que sí"—replico ella con su voz calmada

-"Solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo, después de ti"—termine contestando a la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas mientras ella tocaba la puerta y llamaba el nombre de su amiga, yo estaba atrás de ella, mirando a mi alrededor, viendo a los demás ponies mirando escondidos desde sus casas, podría jurar que cuando mire al cielo note al mismo Pegaso que vi antes despejando el cielo, volando ahora en círculos sobre el árbol, no me digas que es…

-"¿Twilight te encuentras ahí dentro?"—decía Fluttershy mientras golpeaba en la puerta de madera.  
Duro unos diez segundos más antes de que alguien contestara.  
-"Ya voy"—su voz no era tan femenina como esperaba, de hecho sonaba un poco más infantil. Pero mientras pudiera obtener ayuda, eso era lo que me importaba ahora mismo, lamentablemente en ese momento acabo sucediendo todo lo contrario. Pues el que abrió la puerta no era Twilight.

3ra persona:

La puerta fue abierta revelando lugar a un pequeño dragón de color violeta y escamas de color verde al igual que sus ojos, yendo en su cabeza y por toda su espalda , terminando en una cola con forma de punta de flecha y panza color verde lima claro, así es , era definitivamente el.  
-"Buenos días Fluttershy"-, dijo el pequeño dragón antes de notar la presencia del humano que estaba detrás de la Pegaso de pelaje dorado,-"Buscas a ¡¿AHHH QUE ES ESA COSA?!"—termino gritando el pequeño dragón algo asustado, aunque aún más en forma curiosa, Nicolás empezaba a sentirse un poco más irritado por como empezaban a referirse a él como "cosa".

-"Buenos días Spike"—contesto Fluttershy al dragón que había atendido la puerta—"Y descuida, no te asustes , es un amigo, es completamente inofensivo—termino de decir la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas haciendo referencia al humano que la acompañaba, al que luego decidió hablar para introducirse en la conversación.

-"Y esta "cosa" tiene nombre"—dijo el humano de pelo oscuro con énfasis en la palabra 'cosa'—"Me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me dicen Nico, mucho gusto"—Al dragón no le tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarse al humano debido a su etapa de crecimiento y aun no conocía todo sobre Equestria por lo que se pudo mantener una conversación.

-"Hola Nico, yo me llamo Spike, aun soy un bebe dragón pero puedo ayudar en muchas cosas, y no me asusto con facilidad"—termino de agregar Spike haciendo referencia al comentario que hizo Fluttershy cuando este lo vio al humano.

-"Ya lo creo, cuento mucho con eso Spike"—termino de agregar Nicolás mientras se estrechaba la mano con el dragón, aunque no fue muy lindo esa parte del saludo, ya que las garras de Spike le hirieron la palma apenas con el contacto, '_Diablos me corto la mano como si fuera un pedazo de_ _papel, y apenas es un niño, ni me imagino cuando sea adulto'_, pensó el humano de ojos marrones mientras se miraba la mano, a lo que el dragón vio también y dijo:

-"Ups , lo siento no fue mi intención"—dijo Spike con un poco de lastima.

-"No importa, no es nada que un vendaje no pueda arreglar"—termino diciendo Nicolás, aunque tratando de ocultar su molestia. Al final Fluttershy interrumpió la conversación preguntándole al dragón morado:

-"¿Spike, se encuentra Twilight en casa?, necesitamos hablar con ella"—agrego la poni de crin rosado hablando por el humano de pelo oscuro.

-"Se ha ido al castillo de Canterlot hace una hora, la princesa Celestia envió una carta pidiendo que fuera, no tengo idea cuanto va a tardar en volver, y me pidió que limpiara la biblioteca mientras no estaba"—replico Spike antes de preguntar—"¿Necesitan su ayuda?"

-"Que conveniente, habrá que esperar a que vuelva"—dijo Nicolás con un tono de decepción en su voz antes de continuar—"En realidad soy yo el que necesita su ayuda, estoy en un problema, es una larga historia y me gustaría ahorrármela hasta que se la cuente a ella, '_quizás más confusa que larga_', dijo el humano de ojos marrones en su mente—"Y quizás ella pueda ayudarme"-.

-"Disculpa amigo"—dijo Spike -"Pueden quedarse aquí a esperarla si quieren"—termino de agregar el dragón de escamas verdes dirigiéndose a ambos Fluttershy y Nicolás, que terminaron aceptando la invitación de Spike aunque en cuanto la pony de pelaje dorado se alejó del humano sucedió algo inesperado.

Punto de Vista de Nicolás:

Estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa de Twilight por invitación de Spike, había dejado que Fluttershy entrara primero, y en ese momento escuche el sonido de las hojas del árbol moverse por acción del viento, voltee la mirada hacia arriba para ver nada fuera de lo común, a excepción que las ramas se estaban moviendo de manera turbia cuando no había ningún viento soplando, al parecer los ponies que me espiaban hace unos minutos también desaparecieron, quizás ya se habían aburrido de seguirme.

-"¿A qué esperas Nico?, adelante pasa" –dijo Spike manteniendo la puerta abierta y el estando a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar, estaba dando los primeros pasos cuando sentí el viento soplar atrás mío, inmediatamente me voltee para mirar atrás cuando fui embestido a una gran velocidad adentro de la casa del árbol y golpeando mi espalda contra los estantes llenos de libros en cuestión de un segundo. Paso todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo a reaccionar a la situación, en ese momento vi a una Pegaso frente a mí de pelaje azul, con la crin y la cola de múltiples colores, siguiendo el orden del arcoíris, y sus ojos rubí mirándome con furia, como si hubiera cometido un crimen bastante grave y tuviera que pagarlo en el momento, en cuanto la vi supe quién era, esa poni era inconfundible. Aunque mucho no pude quedarme a pensar en cuanto sentí que me estaba agarrando la remera con uno de sus cascos mientras estaba levantando el otro a punto de golpearme.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga?!, ¡más te vale que este bien!—me grito la Pegaso de color arcoíris mientras me miraba, trate de contestarle pero sentía mucho dolor debido a la embestida, tanto en mi pecho donde recibí el golpe como en la espalda por chocar contra los libros, inmediatamente Fluttershy hablo (aunque en su tono calmado) para detener a la pony enloquecida.

-"Rainbow Dash detente, te equivocas sobre él, no me hizo nada"-

-"¿Fluttershy, te encuentras bien?, ¿Estas segura que esta cosa no te hechizo?!¿Y dónde está Twilight?! , ¡¿Tú no la habrás hecho desaparecer verdad?!"—Dijo la Pegaso de pelaje azul mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí. Esta vez fue Spike el quien intervino por mí.

-"Twilight se fue a ver a la princesa Celestia, cálmate Rainbow él no hizo nada malo"—Finalmente cuando termine de calmar mis dolores por el golpe comencé a dirigirme a mi agresora.

-"Por favor, créeme, no tengo la intención de lastimar a nadie, ahora mismo vine aquí porque necesito ayuda"—dije en mi tono más sincero.

-"¿No me estarás mintiendo? ¿Verdad?"-

-"Lo juro por mi tumba"—termine de agregar, finalmente ella me soltó y me permitió levantarme, por un momento sentí que prefería estar corriendo de esa bestia que me persiguió en el bosque el primer día que aparecí en Equestria, a tener otra confrontación así con la Pegaso nueva que se había presentado.

-"Discúlpame por lo de ahora, es que en cuanto comenze a escuchar a los demás ponies que hablaban sobre ti siendo un hechicero y todo eso, simplemente no podía dejar que sucediera algo así delante de mis narices"—agrego la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-"Si no importa eso ya, pero la próxima por favor no me embistas de esa manera, puede que parezca una 'cosa extraña 'para ustedes, pero no soy maligno, créeme"-

-"Jajá no pudiste soportar el golpe que te di?"—Dijo ella en tono burlón y algo orgullosa de sí misma—"Y solamente estaba calentando, tuviste suerte que decidiera ir suave contigo, a propósito, me llamo Rainbow Dash, soy la Pegaso más rápida de todo Equestria, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?, y si puedes cuéntame que eres también"-

Estaba frotándome tanto la espalda como el pecho cuando respondí la pregunta—"Yo me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me llaman Nico, y en cuanto lo que soy, soy un humano, y no te dirijas a mi como 'cosa' , ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"De acuerdo, pero, ¿De dónde eres? , Nunca vi alguien como tú en Equestria"—pregunto Rainbow Dash curiosa

-"Bueno está bien te contare la historia a ti y a Spike ya que estoy, la iba a ahorrar para Twilight pero hare una excepción esta vez"—y con eso dicho les termine contando todo lo que pude ,pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que conte toda la historia, Twilight aún no había aparecido .  
Rainbow Dash después de escuchar mi historia contesto:

-"Que historia más extraña, sobre todo la parte de que apareciste aquí de la nada, sin razón aparente"-

-"Si, eso es lo que me tiene muy intrigado a mi también, por eso estoy aquí , quizás Twilight sepa algo"-

-"Pero no sabemos cuándo va a volver"—dijo Fluttershy

-"Tengo una idea , mientras la esperamos vayamos a presentarte a las demás "—dijo alegremente Rainbow Dash—"Y cuando volvamos seguramente encontraremos a Twilight "-

-"Supongo que está bien , no me gusta esperar mucho"—dije yo en tono algo aburrido  
-"De acuerdo entonces estas decidido, iremos a ver a Rarity y AppleJack mientras esperamos a Twilight, ¿ vienes con nosotras Spike?"—dijo la Pegaso de ojos rubís mientras se dirigía al dragón purpura.

-Perdón chicas no puedo acompañarlas, le prometí a Twilight que cuidaría la casa mientras ella no estaba, y además tengo que ordenar la librería de nuevo porque "**alguien**" choco contra los estantes que me tomo toda la mañana ordenar—dijo Spike mientras me miraba a mí:

-""¡¿Por qué me miras a mí?! Fui tanta víctima de esto como tú "—dije yo mientras me acariciaba los moretones que recibió con la embestida de parte de Rainbow Dash, _'humillado por una pony, que divertido'_, pensaba Nicolás.

-"Jajá tranquilo amigo, era una broma, de acuerdo diviértanse mientras buscan a las demás chicas"—termino agregando el dragón purpura mientras nos acompañaba a la puerta a mí y a las dos pegasos.  
-"¡Nos vemos Spike!"—dijimos los tres después de empezar a caminar por Ponyville, Rainbow Dash iba volando al lado nuestro mientras Fluttershy simplemente caminaba, después de unos segundos Rainbow Dash se puso a hablar.

-"De acuerdo vayamos a ver primero a Applejack y después a Rarity , seguramente estén trabajando ahora mismo, será fácil encontrarlas"-

-"¿Y qué hay de Pinkie Pie?"—Pregunto Fluttershy

-"Eso no será necesario, conociéndola seguramente se nos presente antes de que tengamos la ocasión de ir a buscarla"—agrego la pony de crin multicolor

-"SI...tienes razón "—dijo la pegaso de pelaje dorado sonriendo.

-"Entonces iremos a ver a Applejack primero"—termine interrumpiendo yo

-"Vayamos A Sweet Apple Acres, estoy segura que ahora mismo está trabajando allí en la granja"—dijo Rainbow Dash bastante confiada.

Y con eso dicho fuimos de camino a visitar a Applejack, por suerte los ponies que me espiaban antes ya comenzaron a bajar la guardia después de unos minutos , parece que el hecho de que no esté haciendo nada fuera de lo normal en Ponyville les hizo perder su interés en mí.  
O al menos eso parece, espero que ya lo peor haya pasado, no me gustaría volver a recibir un golpe como el de Rainbow, eso sí que dolió mucho.

Continuara…

**De acuerdo a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí les agradezco mucho que sigan con mi historia, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final recuerden si quieren demostrar su interés dejarme una review, cada una me ayudara a mejorar como escritor y a mejorar esta historia también nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo suerte…**  
  
**  
**


	6. Capitulo 5 : Manzanas, Cupcakes y Moda 1

**Antes que nada quería disculparme por la tardanza de actualizar el longfic, para los que son de Argentina sabrán el problema que hubo con una inundación reciente de hace una semana, y entre eso y otros problemas después en mi casa me tarde en volver a usar mi máquina para escribir, pero bueno ahora les debo muchos capítulos que espero publicar lo más rápido posible en cuanto los termine, así que les compenso con este capítulo nuevo, me alegra decirles que este capítulo lo dividiré por partes , quizás será partes en total ya que tengo mucho que escribir sobre este capítulo, de acuerdo sin más gracias por seguir con mi fic y espero disfruten este nuevo cap suerte**

**Capítulo 5: Manzanas, Cupcakes y Moda**:

**Primera parte**

_3ra persona :_

Pasaron unos minutos desde que el humano Nicolás y las pegasos Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash partieron desde la casa de Twilight, ahora mismo se estaban dirigiendo a Sweet Apple Acres, lugar donde se encuentra Applejack gran parte del tiempo, durante el camino los tres se encontraron en un juego de adivinanzas

-"Veo algo de color…emmm…verde"—dijo Rainbow Dash mientras estaba volando a un metro del suelo a la altura de la cabeza de Nicolás.

-"Déjame adivinar, ¿los arboles de manzanas?"—decía el humano de pelo oscuro con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-"Ah tu sí que no eres divertido abuelo"—dijo la Pegaso de crin arcoíris en tono un poco serio, burlándose del humano.

-"Perdón, normalmente no soy así, pero ya sabes, todo este asunto de que aparecí aquí de la nada, sin ninguna pista en absoluto, pondría de mal humor a cualquiera en mi situación"-

-"Jajajajaja, pero vamos no puedes estar con esa actitud para siempre, intenta unirte al juego con nosotras, créeme que te sentirás mejor"— agrego Rainbow Dash, aun riéndose por el comentario del humano.

-"Tienes razón, de acuerdo, yo veo algo de color azul claro…"—dijo el humano a lo que Rainbow Dash contesto antes de que este pudiera terminar,-"Esa es muy fácil, es el cielo"-

-"Error"—dijo el humano de peinado negro levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

-"¿Error?, pero si es lo único de ese color por aquí"—dijo la Pegaso de crin multicolor en curiosidad.

-"No me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir, es color azul claro, es muy bonita y estoy hablando con ella ahora"—No le tomo más de un par de segundos a Rainbow Dash para darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Nicolás.

-"¡¿Bo-bo-bonita?!"- dijo Rainbow Dash tartamudeando con algo de sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas, muy notables debido a su pelaje color azul claro.

-"Aunque también muy charlatana "— Termino agregando el humano en forma de burla, riéndose a carcajadas, Fluttershy que los acompañaba trataba de contenerse la risa colocando su casco sobre su boca.

-"!¿EY A QUIEN LE DICES CHARLATANA?!"—dijo Rainbow Dash, su vergüenza se transformó en enojo en cuestión de segundos hacia el humano al cual se le coloco sobre su cabeza y empezó a tirarle del pelo desequilibrándolo un poco, con algo de dolor por la fuerza que tenia la pegaso de crin arcoíris, aunque eso no lo detuvo a Nicolás y Fluttershy de seguir riendo.

-"JAJAJAJAJA, ¡AY!, AY Ya bájate solo bromeaba jaja "—dijo el humano mientras trataba de quitarse a Rainbow Dash de encima, al final Nicolás termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero en la tierra.

-"Debiste ver tu cara Dash, no tuvo precio jaja"-

-"En serio eso no fue divertido"—dijo la Pegaso de pelaje azul claro y ojos color rubí, con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Aunque, ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias Rainbow"—replico el humano de pelo oscuro en toda su honestidad.

-"Ya pero, no vuelvas a hacer eso"—Dijo Rainbow Dash, aunque con su tono de voz un poco bajo no sonaba del todo convincente. Finalmente Fluttershy cambio el tema de conversación mientras casi llegaban a Sweet Apple Acres.

-"Rainbow Dash, tienes que admitir que los viajes son más divertidos asi, estoy segura que le caerás bien a AppleJack, Nico"—dijo la Pegaso de crin rosa sonriendo mientras estaban acercándose a la granja. '_Y yo espero que no me de la misma bienvenida que Rainbow Dash', _pensó el humano con algo de preocupación en su interior_._

-"Tiene que estar por aquí, tomare altura para poder ver donde esta"—Dijo Rainbow Dash , instantáneamente despego y ya estaba volando sobre el cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-"Realmente sí que es rápida"—Dijo Nicolás sorprendido por la velocidad de la Pegaso de crin arcoíris, a lo que Fluttershy dijo:

-"Deberias verla cuando se esfuerza al máximo, ella es capaz de hacer un Sonic Rainboom"-

-"¿Un Sonic qué?"—Pregunto el humano de pelo oscuro, antes de que se le pudiera contestar Rainbow Dash ya había bajado a donde estaban ellos de nuevo.

-"Ya sé dónde está, sigamos por esta dirección "—Agrego Rainbow Dash mientras apuntaba con el casco en la dirección hacia donde se dirigían.

-"De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos"- Termino cerrando la conversación Fluttershy.

Pasaron un poco más de dos minutos hasta que finalmente se encontraban dentro del terreno de Sweet Apple Acres, como el nombre indicaba había arboles de manzanas por todas partes , hasta donde llegaba la vista , Fluttershy , Rainbow Dash y Nicolás estaban cerca de la casa donde vive Applejack.

-"¡¿AJ, soy Dash, te encuentras por aquí?!"—grito Rainbow Dash, el humano y Fluttershy estaban en silencio esperando escuchar una respuesta de la poni que estaban llamando.

-"Si, aquí estoy, no hace falta que levantes la voz "—termino por contestar Applejack con un acento estilo vaquero con mezcla de granjero, no se la podía ver pero la voz vino de detrás de unos árboles de manzanas, inmediatamente Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy avanzaron en dirección de donde vino la voz, el humano de pelo oscuro las seguía desde atrás, apenas se movieron un par de metros para encontrarse con su amiga poni de pelaje naranja, ojos esmeraldas al igual que Fluttershy aunque un poco más claros, algunas pecas en sus mejillas, y su crin y cola dorada, brillantes como el sol, ambas terminando con un nudo al final haciendo de su pelo unas colas de caballo, también llevaba puesta en su cabeza un sombrero de vaquero.

-"Hola Applejack, me alegra volver a verte"—dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía, la poni de pelaje naranja apenas se volteaba para mirar a la cara a sus amigas, ya que en ese momento estaba trabajando con los árboles, colocándose de espaldas a estos y dándoles patadas con sus cascos traseros, el humano aún no se había aparecido de cerca de ella , pero podía observar como de una simple patada las manzanas de los arboles caían todas y cada una de ellas , sin dejar ninguna entre las hojas, y todas cayendo sobre las cestas colocadas al lado de los troncos.

-"Buenos días dulzura, lo mismo digo"-

-"Ey AJ,¿ por qué estás trabajando en esto ahora?, aun no es temporada de cosecha"— pregunto Rainbow Dash a Applejack.

-"Hoy estarán de visita todos los parientes de mi familia, y Big Macintosh me pidió que recolectara muchas manzanas para preparar la comida, así que voy a estar por aquí todo el día"

-"Entonces lo haremos rápido, tenemos un nuevo amigo que queremos presentarte AJ"—dijo la Pegaso de crin multicolor. Pocos segundos después Nicolás aparece en el grupo de los ponis, Applejack no supo que decir al ver al humano, simplemente se quedó callada mientras lo observaba, podía notarse que estaba sorprendida y algo confundida.

-"Ah…esto….¿que…"—la poni de pelaje naranja intentaba hablar aunque fue cortada por el humano de pelo oscuro que fue el que inicio la conversación.

-"Hola un gusto en conocerte Applejack, me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me dicen Nico, y no te refieras a mi como una "cosa" , soy un ser humano"-

-"Oh vaya, estoy algo confundida , nunca escuche hablar de alguien como tú"—replico la poni de sombrero vaquero

-"Si lo sé, no eres la primera que me lo dice, a decir verdad yo tampoco sé cómo llegue aquí"—dijo Nicolás antes de ser interrumpido por Applejack:

-"¿No Sabes?"-,

-"Es una larga historia, te la contare cuando haya una mejor ocasión, lo siento pero yo tampoco tengo una idea clara"-

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que la poni terrestre de crin dorado volvió a su actitud normal.

-"Jajaja perdón yo y mis modales, ¿dijiste Nico verdad? , encantada de conocerte yo soy Applejack pero puedes llamarme AJ para abreviar si tú quieres dulzura"—comento la poni de pelaje naranja mientras estrechaba su casco con la mano del humano para saludar.

-"De acuerdo"—dijo el humano algo confuso antes de susurrarle a Fluttershy en el oído: _—"¿Dulzura?"-  
-"Es su manera de hablarle a sus amigos"-  
-"Oh"-_

-"Dime Applejack, tengo una pregunta si no te molesta"—pregunto Nicolás dirigiéndose a la poni de crin dorada.

-"Dispara cuando quieras vaquero"—dijo Applejack dándole su mejor sonrisa al humano

-"Estaba viendo todo este lugar mientras venia hacia aquí junto con tus amigas, es una granja impresionante, imagino que tienen muchas per…ponis trabajando en ella"-

-"Emm a veces en temporada de cosecha se ofrecen muchos voluntarios para ayudar, pero los demás días solo trabajamos en ella yo y mi hermano"-

-" Si ya pensaba en….espera….solo tu…¡¿SOLO TU Y TU HERMANO?!"—Dijo Nicolás en estado de shock antes de continuar—"¡Pe-pero esta granja es enorme!, no puedo imaginar que solo dos se encarguen de trabajar en todo este lugar…., realmente es admirable"-  
-"Me alaga mucho que pienses eso dulzura, pero así es, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ten prueba una manzana de cortesía"—dijo Applejack antes de lanzarle una manzana al humano de pelo negro, el cual este levanto la mano para agarrarla y darle una mordida.

-"(Munch, Munch), está… está ¡MUY DELICIOSA!—dijo Nicolás alegremente mientras terminaba de masticar y le daba una segunda mordida a su manzana.

-"Sabía que dirías eso, mi familia cultiva y cosecha las manzanas de mejor calidad en Equestria, deberías probar la tarta de manzana de mi familia uno de estos días"—termino agregando la poni terrestre de sombrero vaquero.

-"Me gustaría"—dijo el humano de pelo oscuro.

-"AJ nos vemos después ahora estamos presentando a Nico a nuestras amigas, aún tiene que conocer a Rarity y a Pinkie"—dijo Rainbow Dash cambiando la conversación de tema.

-"¿Entonces Twi ya lo conoce?"—pregunto Applejack a lo que Fluttershy contesto

-"Fue la primera que fuimos a ver, pero no se encontraba en casa, Spike nos dijo que se encuentra con la princesa Celestia en Canterlot"-

-"De acuerdo terrón de azúcar entonces nos vemos más tar…"—"¡Cuidado AHHHHHHH!"— todos detuvieron la conversación al ver que cayeron de uno de los árboles que Applejack estaba pateando tres pequeñas potrillas, seguidas de muchas manzanas sobre ellas, sin mencionar el gran ruido que hubo cuando chocaron contra el suelo. '_Eso tiene que doler'_, pensó Nicolás.  
No paso un par de segundos y las potrillas estaban saliendo de entre la pila de manzanas frotándose la cabeza con sus cascos, debido a que habían caído de cara al césped. El humano de pelo oscuro las comenzó a ver con detalle, podía identificar a simple vista los rasgos principales, una potrilla era una poni terrestre de pelaje color amarillo limón con su crin y su cola color rojo, y un gran moño color rosa atado a su pelo, sus ojos eran naranja.  
La segunda potrilla era un unicornio de pelaje blanco, su crin y cola era una combinación de color purpura y rosado y sus ojos color verdes.  
La ultima era una Pegaso de pelaje naranja, crin y cola color magenta, y sus ojos color morados.

-"Au, au eso sí que dolió mucho"—dijo la potrilla del moño rosa mientras se frotaba la frente con su casco.

-"Te dije que era mala idea subirnos ahí, era más fácil si nos hubiéramos quedado a ver desde los arbustos"—respondió la pequeña pegaso de ojos morados estando molesta.

-"Ya pero desde los arbustos apenas se podía ver nada, por eso fue que vinimos aquí"—dijo interviniendo la pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco para detener la discusión.  
No pasó más de dos segundos antes de que el grupo de las ponis y el humano las interrumpieran, devolviéndolas a la realidad por la situación que había ocurrido, empezando por AppleJack.

-"! Apple Bloom, en el nombre de la Abuela Smith ¿que estabas haciendo ahí arriba?!"—Pregunto Applejack mientras se dirigía a la potrilla del moño rosado con su mirada seria

-"¡Ah! Hermana no es lo que parece…estábamos…¡recogiendo manzanas!"—dijo la potrilla aunque se tardó para responder. '_Esa mentira no se la compra nadie'_, pensó el humano para sí mismo.

-"Pero creí que habias dicho que nos ocultáramos en el árbol para poder espiarlos…¡Au!"—dijo la unicornio de crin rosado y purpura despistada, antes de ser golpeada por la pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja para que se callara. '_Olvida lo que dije_' pensó una vez más Nicolás mientras observaba la escena.

-"¿Qué te he contado acerca de espiar a los demás pequeña?"—Pregunto una vez más Applejack

-"Que no está bien violar la privacidad de los demás"- dijo la pequeña poni del moño rosa con tristeza en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

-"Bien ahora discúlpense, las tres"—dijo una vez más la poni del sombrero vaquero con su voz un poco más relajada pero igual de seria a lo que el grupo de las potrillas respondió:

-"Lo sentimos "—respondieron las tres a la vez, poco después de la escena el humano intervino:

-"¿Las conocen?"—pregunto Nicolás mientras se dirigía al grupo de ponis que se había juntado.

-"Claro que si ella es…"—Applejack fue interrumpida por las tres potrillas que se dirigieron al humano para contestarle sin pensarlo dos veces.

-"Hola yo soy Apple Bloom, soy la hermana menor de Applejack"—dijo Apple Bloom alegremente mientras saltaba sobre el humano resultando en Nicolás cayendo sentado al césped una vez más, '_Au vaya que tiene mucha energía para ser pequeña, ¿ Applejack es su_ _hermana mayor? , En ese caso desenvolvió muy bien su papel regañándola, no me imagino lo fuerte que debe ser ella si su hermanita pudo tirarme con facilidad, o seré yo un debilucho', _pensó el humano de pelo oscuro mientras volteaba su mirada a Applejack por unos segundos, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho antes de que fueran interrumpidos por la siguiente potrilla.

-"Yo soy Sweetie Belle"—dijo la unicornio de pelaje blanco alegremente mientras se acercaba al humano en el suelo.

-"Y yo soy Scootaloo, pegaso en entrenamiento"—agrego la pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja también acercándose junto con las demás potrillas al humano, finalmente las tres estaban reunidas sobre el humano al cual tiraron de espaldas al suelo completamente antes de bombardearlo de preguntas , todas curiosas por conocer al humano.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-  
-"¿Qué clase de criatura eres?"-  
-"¿De dónde vienes?"-  
-"¿Que comes?"-  
-"¿Puedes volar?"-  
-"¿Puedes usar magia?"-  
-"¿Porque caminas en dos patas?"-  
-"¿Dónde está tu cola?"-  
-"¿Tienes Una Cutie Mark?"-  
-"¿De dónde conoces a Rainbow Dash?"-

Las preguntas continuaron infinitamente, Nicolás no podía evitar reírse por las cosquillas que le hacia las potrillas con sus cascos al estar apoyadas sobre su pecho y estómago, finalmente logro tomar algo de aire para para hablar y romper el ciclo sin fin de preguntas.

-"jajajajajajaja, ya ya por favor quítense de encima, jajajaja me, ¡me cuesta respirar!"-

-"De acuerdo suficiente"—Dijo Applejack antes de morder la cola de Apple Bloom y jalarla para retirarla de encima del humano, Fluttershy hizo lo mismo con Sweetie Belle y Rainbow Dash con Scootaloo. Nicolás volvió a sentarse, a la altura de las pequeñas potrillas

-"Creí que moriría asfixiado"—dijo el humano de pelo negro mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa.

-"Lo sentimos"—dijeron las tres potrillas de nuevo.

-"No se preocupen entiendo su curiosidad, así que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, ¿verdad?"—'_A este paso necesitare un cuaderno para tomar nota de todos los nombres nuevos que se me presenten'_, pensó Nicolás para sí mismo.—"Son unas pequeñas adorables me recuerdan a mí mismo cuando era un niño"—comento el humano mientras acariciaba a las pequeñas potrillas en la cabeza y les daba una sonrisa amable y cálida, Apple Bloom , Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo no pudieron reaccionar de otra forma que dar una pequeña carcajada y devolverle la sonrisa al humano , mientras se dejaban acariciar. Finalmente Apple Bloom pregunto:

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"-

-"Tengo diecisiete años"-  
-"¿Diecisiete?, por tu altura de gigante creí que eras mayor, pero casi no hay diferencia entre nuestra edad"—comento Applejack dirigiéndose al humano.

-"¿En serio?, ¿Cuántos años tienes Apple ¡AUCH!"— dijo Nicolás antes de poder terminar la pregunta, siendo interrumpido por una bofetada de cada una de las potrillas, poco después de eso Sweetie Belle dijo:

-"No se le pregunta la edad a las chicas, no está nada bien"-

-"Lo, lo siento"—'_Esa bofetada la sentí hasta en la conciencia, pero por lo que dijo Applejack_ _ahora puedo especular las edades de cada poni presente, seguramente Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash comparten casi la misma edad', _pensaba el humano de pelo negro en sus adentros.

-"Respecto a sus preguntas, responderé algunas ahora, me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me dicen Nico, soy un humano, no puedo volar ni tampoco usar magia, y lo que comooooo…"—'_No puedo_ _decirles todo por razones obvias'_, pensó antes de contestar Nico –"…como frutas y algunas verduras, y siempre que hay ocasión me gusta lo dulce, espero que las ayude "-

-"Sí señor, muchas gracias "—dijeron las tres potrillas pequeñas dando pequeños brincos alegremente, el humano finalmente termino de acariciarlas y se levantó del césped.  
Poco después de eso Apple Bloom hablo por sus amigas y dijo:

-"Tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto en conocerte Nico, nos vemos cuídate"-

Después de eso, las pequeñas potrillas se fueron trotando a la casa de Applejack, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente Rainbow Dash dijo:

-"Nico tenemos que irnos el día es corto y aun tienes mucho que conocer en Ponyville"-

-"Es verdad , tienes… que conocer a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie… an-antes de que acabe el día"— agrego Fluttershy.

-"Bueno está bien, pero no entiendo porque tienen tanto apuro, no es como si pudiera conocer todo en un día y una noche"—dijo el humano en tono de broma.

-"Applejack, entonces, …¿te quedas aquí?—pregunto la Pegaso tímida de pelaje dorado a la poni terrestre de sombrero vaquero.

-"Sip, como dije antes todos los parientes de la familia Apple vienen al rancho de visita hoy y tengo que juntar tantas cestas de manzanas como pueda, así que hoy no podre acompañarlos dulzuras"-

-"Nos vemos después AJ , hasta más tarde"—dijo Rainbow Dash

-"Nos vemos después…Applejack"—agrego Fluttershy.

-"Adiós AJ un gusto conocerte, después nos volvemos a ver"—dijo Nicolás

-"Nos vemos terrones de azúcar cuídense"-

Y con la despedida hecha, las pegasos Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Nico el humano partieron de nuevo tomando el camino de regreso a Ponyville, durante el camino Nicolás estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_Punto de Vista de Nicolás:_

Applejack, realmente una poni muy simpático, al igual que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy no les tomo mucho adaptarse a lo que soy, para ser un ser desconocido para ellas, diablos incluso 3 niñas pequeñas se amigaron conmigo en cuestión de segundos, pensar en todo eso me hace sentir bastante bien conmigo mismo, siento una gran calidez en mi corazón por todo esto, nunca pensé que me recibirían de manera tan abierta a pesar de ser distinto a ellas, en este mundo todos los que conocí hasta ahora fueron muy amables conmigo , veo a Rainbow Dash volando al lado mío y a Fluttershy a mi otro costado caminando y no puedo evitar sonreír, lo mismo sucede cuando volteo a mirar hacia la granja de la que nos vamos alejando pensando en Applejack y las pequeñas que nos encontramos.

De repente ya no siento tanta prisa de obtener respuestas a porque estoy aquí, siento que puedo adaptarme a este lugar, en caso de que tenga que quedarme por acá un tiempo hasta conseguir volver a mi hogar, podre manejarlo, ahora sé que puedo contar con la ayuda de las ponis que me acompañan, espero poder devolverles el favor a todas un día, estoy ansioso por conocer a las ponis que faltan del grupo.

_3ra persona:_

-"¿Hooooola Equestria a Nicooooo, te encuentras ahí?"—dijo Rainbow Dash mientras movía uno de sus cascos en frente del humano con la mirada perdida, el cual tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-"Ah, lo siento, ¿sucede algo?"—Pregunto el humano algo despistado

-"¿A qué te refieres con que si sucede algo?, te estaba hablando y no me respondías, ¿te encuentras bien?"—dijo la Pegaso de crin color arcoíris.

-"Si estoy bien, solamente estaba pensando"-

-"¿En qué pensabas?"—Pregunto Fluttershy curiosa

-"Solamente pensaba en Ponyville, y esperando a conocer a las demás que faltan"-

-"Seguramente piensas que es emocionante, ¿verdad?, pues no te quedes pensando mucho o sino tu mente acabara en la luna"—dijo Rainbow Dash en forma burlona.

-"De acuerdo, ¿A quién iremos a ver ahora?"—Pregunto el humano de pelo oscuro

-"Vayamos a ver a Rarity, estoy segura que ahora está trabajando en su casa"—contesto la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-"¿Ella trabaja en su casa?"-

-"Si, veras ella tiene un taller… donde trabaja sus vestidos en su casa, no será di-difícil encontrarla"—respondió Fluttershy

-"Oigan que les parece otro juego durante el camino"—sugirió Rainbow Dash con muchos ánimos.

-"De acuerdo será una buena forma de pasar el rato mientras llegamos"—contesto alegre Nicolás, a lo que Fluttershy también decidió unirse.

-"Me parece bien, será entretenido"-

_**Parte 1 , fin.**_

**Para los lectores que leyeron todo hasta el final quería darles mis gracias más sinceras, gracias por seguir leyendo y por continuar con mi historia, espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final de este longfic que aún le falta mucho, recuerden demostrar su interés dejando su review, eso me ayudara a mejorar como escritor y a seguir continuando esta historia, sin más que decir muchas gracias a todos nos vemos en la siguiente parte, la publicare en cuanto la tenga terminada.**

**Muchas gracias a todos una vez más nos volveremos a ver mas adelante.**


	7. Capitulo 5 : Manzanas, Cupcakes y Moda 2

**De acuerdo amigos lectores, finalmente traigo la siguiente parte del fin, quería decirles muchas gracias por seguir con mi fic de antemano y seguir esperando que siga publicando, pues esta vez su espera será recompensada, aquí tengo la siguiente y última parte del capítulo cinco, originalmente tenía pensado subir dos partes más, pero ahora está todo junto en esta misma parte, así que disfrútenlo, parte dos y tres juntas, capitulo extra largo, disfrútenlo ^.^**  
**  
PD: no tengo idea si en el futuro volveré a hacer otro capítulo tan largo pero nunca se sabe y muchas** **gracias a todos por sus reviews realmente las aprecio**, **espero poder seguir contando con** **su apoyo y su tiempo a seguir leyendo mi historia hasta el final**.

_**Capítulo 5: Manzanas, Cupcakes y Moda:  
**_  
_**Parte II:**_

**3ra persona:**

Pasaron varios minutos desde que el humano de pelo negro y las pegasos Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, abandonaron Sweet Apple Acres, ya se encontraban cerca de Ponyville en el camino, para Nicolás, el viaje de regreso duro mucho menos que el de ida durante la visita a Applejack, ahora mismo se dirigían a la casa de Rarity, esperando encontrarla ahí. El humano seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Punto de Vista de Nicolás:**

'_De regreso a Ponyville…, ya siento que me estoy acostumbrando a este lugar, aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de todo poni que me vuelva a ver ahí, ya estoy a una distancia visible de los habitantes del pueblo, pero no parece que me presten tanta atención como antes, supongo que lo prefiero así, hablando de regreso, ¿podré volver a mi hogar?, no puedo evitar pensar que mi única oportunidad de obtener algo de información útil sobre esta encrucijada en la que me encuentro es_ _Twilight, espero que toda esta espera valga la pena'. _Pensaba el humano de ojos marrones, con su mirada perdida, sus pensamientos desde que conoció a Fluttershy y supo que se encontraba en Equestria no han cedido desde entonces.

_'Parecerá que estoy tranquilo para los que me ven, pero la verdad es que es un milagro que me siga manteniendo cuerdo, desde mi punto de vista de lo que es la realidad, para los humanos no existen los ponis coloridos que pueden hablar, mucho menos los pegasos o los unicornios, pero sé que esto no es un sueño, eso ya lo acepte, esto que estoy viendo, es real, para aceptar esta realidad tengo que eliminar parte de la lógica a la que me adapte todos estos años, tengo muchos otros pensamientos que discutir en mi interior aun, pero necesitare tiempo y algo de ayuda para eso, agradezco bastante que esa ayuda ya la estoy obteniendo de todo poni que conocí hasta ahora.  
Espera,¿ dije todo poni?, así es , que alivio me estoy adaptando a este lugar más rápido de lo que pensé , además no me hace loco hablar con ponis con las que pueda mantener una conversación, ¿verdad?. Loco seria si le pusiera una peluca a una pelota y la llamara por su marca, ¿Wilson?, ¿Spalding?, aun puedo seguir razonando, estar estancado en Equestria no es tan malo cuando lo ves así'._

** 3ra persona:  
**_  
_ Todos estos fueron los pensamientos del humano cuando tenía tiempo para sí mismo, en cinco minutos encerrado en su mente ya se encontraba tratando de lidiar con muchos problemas que chocaban contra su lógica. Aunque eso no lo detuvo de seguir hablando con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy mientras seguían jugando, esta vez el juego era de dar un pequeño golpe en el brazo, o pata del poni cada vez que veían una flor y gritar su color, en este caso fue Rainbow Dash la quien eligió el juego, y no dudaba de golpear a Nicolás por cada flor que veía.

-"¡Golpeare al rojo!"—grito la pegaso de pelaje azul con mucha energía mientras golpeaba al humano de pelo oscuro en el hombro, para ella no era difícil ya que se la pasaba volando al lado de el mientras llegaban a Ponyville.

-"Au, ese golpe sí que fue muy fuerte"—dijo el humano mientras se frotaba el hombro, no paso más de un segundo antes de que contestara—"¡Golpeare al amarillo!"—y le devolvió el golpe a Rainbow Dash en una de sus patas delanteras, aunque fue muy débil a propósito, él no tenía intención de lastimar en un juego.

-"¿Ah sí?, pues yo golpeare al azul, ahora al verde y de nuevo al rojo"—contesto la Pegaso de crin arcoíris con mucho entusiasmo mientras le propinaba los golpes consecutivos al humano.

-"¡Au, au au! , eres una tramposa Dash, se supone que es un golpe por jugador"—dijo Nicolás con mirada acusadora a Rainbow Dash.

-"¡Ey, ¿A quién le dices tramposa?! , nunca dijimos que no se pudiera"—contesto la pegaso de ojos rubís de manera defensiva.

-"Entonces supongo que todo este jardín de flores a nuestro alrededor es muy conveniente para el juego"—dijo el humano de pelo oscuro mientras observaba a su alrededor, en las afueras de Ponyville, muy cerca de la entrada al pueblo podía observarse una cantidad enorme de flores a los costados del camino donde se encontraban las dos pegasos y el humano.  
Finalmente Rainbow Dash contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-"Puedes considerarlo mi pago por lo que me hiciste en el juego anterior."-

-"¿Sigues con rencor por eso? Ya te dije que solo bromeaba"—contesto Nicolás.

-"Una broma muy mala"—replico la Pegaso de crin multicolor mientras miraba hacia el frente, evitando contacto visual con el humano que tenía a su costado, la discusión siguió un poco más después de eso. Fluttershy intervino para decir:

-"Me agrada ver que se lleven bien los dos…ya casi llegamos a la casa de Rarity"—dijo la Pegaso de crin rosado mientras sonreía, tanto el humano de pelo oscuro como Rainbow Dash detuvieron su discusión, no se habían dado cuenta que se encontraban dentro de Ponyville, inmediatamente el humano y la Pegaso de ojos rubís y pelaje azul hablaron a la vez con sorpresa en sus ojos:

-"¡¿Cuándo llegamos?!"—gritaron ambos.

-"Creo que hace diez minutos"—contesto Fluttershy en su tono de voz relajado

-"¿Hace diez minutos?"—pregunto el humano un poco alterado antes de mirar a su alrededor de nuevo.

**Punto de vista de Nicolás:**

_'Me distraje bastante de mi entorno y del tiempo, me cuesta creer que ya nos encontremos de nuevo en Ponyville, más aun en el centro del pueblo, por lo que veo, los ponis a mi alrededor ya no me prestan tanta atención como en la primer llegada, los murmuros que hacían antes ya pasaron a ser simples diálogos, que cualquiera puede oír.  
-"_Oh es el de nuevo_"-, -"_Parece alguien inofensivo_"-,-"_Me gustaría verlo más de cerca_"—son los diálogos que más escucho, al menos ya no me tratan de cosa, eso es un alivio, ya me estaba irritando mucho esa manera de nombrarme, aunque no todos piensan igual, aun siento algo de hostilidad de parte de algunos, pero ya no es algo que me ponga nervioso, siento que ya puedo relajarme respirar tranquilo._

**3ra persona**:_  
_

-"Genial no falta casi nada para llegar con Rarity, sigamos"—dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras descendía del vuelo y se disponía a caminar por el suelo.

-"¿Soy yo o el día ha pasado rápido?"—dijo el humano mientras miraba hacia el sol, que estaba a no más de una o dos horas de su ocaso, y empezando a dejar a Ponyville en la sombra

-"Espero que puedas conocer a Pinkie y Rarity…antes de que anochezca"—comento Fluttershy con algo de silencio en su voz al final de la oración.

-"¿Por qué?¿ qué sucede si anochece?"—pregunto el humano cuando se levantó la mano para rascarse la cabeza en forma de duda, inmediatamente sintió algo que se sentía suave y acolchonado,' ¿_Q-q-que es esto_?', pensó Nicolás, por instinto uso sus dedos aun de forma aún más fuerte para poder sentir mejor de que se trataba.

-"Ji ji ji me haces cosquillas"—se escuchó desde la espalda del humano.

-"¡QUE CARAJ…!"—grito el humano de ojos marrones en el momento que se volteo, solamente para ver nada, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se voltearon hacia el humano en reacción por el grito.

Poco después de eso Nicolás noto que a uno de sus costados se movía lo que parecía ser una cola, aunque parecía estar hecha de algodón por su forma, y era de color rosa oscuro, '_Obviamente esto no es algodón de azúcar'_, pensó el humano mientras preparaba su mano para agarrar la cola que se movía, inmediatamente el humano movió el brazo hacia su espalda.

-"¡Te tengo!"—grito el humano de pelo negro una vez más mientras regresaba su brazo a donde lo pudiera ver, para su sorpresa y estupidez solamente logro agarrar y girar su propia remera, destrozándola y dejándole muchos agujeros por todas partes, por el movimiento brusco de su mano. Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash observaban las payasadas del humano, ambas riendo, la Pegaso de crin rosado se tapaba la boca con el casco, aunque la poni de ojos rubís y crin multicolor ni se molestaba en hacerlo y se reía a carcajadas, pero las dos ya sabían el motivo de sus tonterías en público.

Nicolás estaba rascándose la cabeza en su confusión, mientras miraba al suelo lentamente levantaba la frente hacia arriba.

-"Pero….pero juraría que tenía algo encima"—comento en voz un poco alta cuando termino de levantar la cabeza. Inmediatamente se le presento lo que estaba tratando de agarrar, aunque de una forma inusual.

-"¡Hola!"—dijo de manera alegre y extrovertida una poni de pelaje rosado y crin rosa aunque algo más oscuro, sus ojos color zafiro conocieron a una distancia de no más de dos centímetros a los ojos marrones del humano, la poni se encontraba sobre el cabello del humano en ese momento cuando descendió su cabeza para hablarle.

-"¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!"—grito Nicolás mientras salto hacia atrás del susto, provocando que cayera al suelo sobre su trasero. La poni rosada seguía sobre su cabeza.

-"Ji ji que manera de saludar más divertida"—respondió la poni alegremente a la reacción del humano.

Inmediatamente Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se dirigieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hacia la nueva poni de ojos color zafiro que había aparecido.

-"¡Pinkie!"- dijeron ambas a la vez, a lo que la poni terrestre de pelaje rosa se bajó de la cabeza del humano de pelo negro y se fue a abrazar a las pegasos en un estado extremadamente emocionada.

-"¡Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash!, ¡estoy tan feliz de volver a verlas, cuanto tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer!"—contesto Pinkie mientras abrazaba de manera muy fuerte y entusiasta a sus amigas, a lo que la Pegaso de crin arcoíris contesto con algo de esfuerzo por la falta de respiración.

-"Fue ayer "— contesto Rainbow Dash, aunque fue ignorada por la poni terrestre de pelaje rosado, desviando su atención inmediatamente hacia el humano de nuevo, aun sentado en el suelo, dando brincos sobre su regazo. Y entonces empezó su monologo.

-"¡Hola de nuevo yo soy Pinkie Pie!, ¡tú debes ser el que han mencionado tanto en Ponyville, no paraba de escuchar a los demás hablando de ti, así que sabía que debía conocerte tan rápido como pudiera!, ¡eres bastante extraño, ¿Qué criatura eres?,¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Tienes nombre?, nunca te había visto por aquí antes, eso significa que eres nuevo!, ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE!...-

La velocidad para hablar de la poni rosada hiperactiva era demasiado rápida para el humano para captar todo lo que decía, le era bastante difícil seguirle el dialogo, hasta el punto que Nicolás quedo bastante desorientado y confundido, finalmente Pinkie se detuvo en el medio del monologo un par de segundos con su mirada perdida. El humano en cuanto termino de reaccionar ante el silencio de Pinkie pie empezó a hablarle, aunque no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir:

-"Ey, ¿sucede algo?, te has quedado callada de repe…"-

-"¡WiiiiPiiiii que emoción!,¡ tengo que darme prisa no falta mucho para que anochezca!"—grito la poni terrestre de pelaje rosa antes de que se alejara corriendo de la vista del humano y de las dos pegasos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nicolás no pudo ayudar más que contestar aun en su estado de confusión a la ya desaparecida Pinkie.

-"Es…Espera"—'¿_Que acaba de pasar?', apareció y se fue en unos segundos_', pensó el humano de pelo negro aun en su estado de confusión.

-"Nico vamos, levántate después volverás a ver a Pinkie"—interrumpió Rainbow Dash los pensamientos del humano mientras le forzaba a levantarse y le empujaba desde atrás en dirección a la casa de Rarity.

-"¿Pe-pe-pero porque se quedó apenas unos segundos y a donde se fue con tanta prisa?"—dijo el humano mientras seguía siendo empujado por la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-"Así es Pinkie, no pienses mucho en eso…ya hablaras con ella después"—Contesto Fluttershy mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"De acuerdo, entonces veamos a Rarity, Dash deja de empujarme que puedo caminar solo"—dijo el humano de pelo negro mientras empezaba a caminar –"Dijiste que estaba cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?"-

-"Exactamente ahí listillo"—dijo Rainbow Dash en forma burlona mientras señalaba con su casco a un edificio en frente de ellos, no estaba a más de unos cuantos pares de metros de distancia, era cuestión de dar unos pasos para el humano, la estructura del edificio se parecía bastante a la de un carrusel, un tiovivo, tenía un decorado muy llamativo, parecido al de los castillos de princesas en los cuentos de hada.

-"Oh vaya lindo lugar "—Contesto Nicolás mientras miraba la humilde y decorada morada.

Las pegasos y el humano de ojos marrones avanzaron hasta terminar en la puerta de la casa.

-"Después de ustedes "—dijo Nico, Fluttershy se dispuso a tocar la puerta con su casco, mientras llamaba el nombre de Rarity junto con Rainbow Dash.

-"¡Rarity!, Dash y Fluttershy aquí"—Decía la Pegaso de crin arcoíris en un tono de voz elevado

-"¿Rarity te encuentras ahí?, tenemos un nuevo amigo que queremos presentarte"- replicaba Fluttershy con la voz apenas un poco más alta de lo normal.

No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a una unicornio de pelaje color blanco, crin y cola color violeta y brillante como la amatista, de estilo ondulado, y sus ojos color azul, aunque antes de presenciar a la poni visualmente el humano ya estaba sintiendo su aroma, un aroma parecido al de las rosas, '¿_Eso…eso es perfume_?', pensaba el humano mientras respiraba el aroma que emanaba la unicornio.

-"¡Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, que encantadora visita sorpresa! ,¿Qué las trae por aquí queridas? , no falta mucho para que cierre"—Dijo Rarity haciendo referencia a su taller de vestidos.

-"La visita sorpresa no es nuestra"—dijo Rainbow Dash alegremente mientras volvía a levantar vuelo a poca distancia del suelo.

-"Queremos que conozcas a alguien"—contesto Fluttershy sonriendo mientras se volteaba para mirar hacia donde estaba el humano parado.  
Poco después Rarity se puso a ver al humano de pies a cabeza, le asombraba la altura que tenía, pero no le tenía temor aunque si un poco de confusión. Inmediatamente el humano se puso a hablar mientras se acercaba a la unicornio y se ponía sobre sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura.

-"Hola, me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me dicen Nico, y en cuanto lo que soy, soy un humano, mucho gusto"—dijo el humano sonriendo mientras ofrecía su mano para saludarla, ya se estaba acostumbrando a presentarse a otros ponis , así que si lo llamaban como un objeto no le molestaría tanto como al principio , cuando llego a Equestria.

-"Vaya, eres aún más alto de lo que decían, encantada de conocerte, la joven y generosa Rarity a tu servicio"—contesto la unicornio de pelaje blanco alegremente mientras se dirigía en tercera persona hacia el humano de pelo negro.

-"Espera, ¿no te asusta ver a algo como yo?—contesto Nicolás, '¡_Diablos hasta yo mismo me_ _acostumbre a nombrarme a mí mismo cosa_!', pensaba irritado el humano.

-"¿Por qué iba a asustarme, no seas modesto cariño, todo poni en Ponyville ah estado hablando de ti durante todo el día, y yo concuerdo con lo que dicen muchos de tu presencia, no pareces alguien que sea capaz de lastimar"—dijo Rarity mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa al humano de pelo negro. '_Ciertamente cuando volví escuche a muchos hablando bien de mí, aunque en mi_ _primera visita fue todo lo opuesto', _pensaba Nicolás mientras recordaba.  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rarity notara la ropa del humano de ojos marrones.

-"Oh, dulce Celestia, ¿Que es esa atrocidad que llevas?"—dijo la unicornio de crin color violeta amatista mientras miraba su ropa con algo de disgusto , Nicolás no tardo en entender a lo que ella se refería, observándose a sí mismo también, sobre todo a su remera, ahora destrozada por el reciente encuentro con Pinkie Pie.

-"Bueno esto….se suponía que era una remera"—contesto el humano de pelo oscuro con avergonzado por cómo se veía, '_Sé que al principio dije que no me importaba como no veía, pero_ _ahora realmente estoy impresentable para cualquiera'_, pensaba Nico para sí mismo, antes de mirar a sus pantalones, todos sucios por la tierra, '_Cierto, hoy me eh estado cayendo muchas veces en el césped y en la tierra, gracias a ciertas ponis'_.

-"No puedo permitir que deambules por Ponyville con esa ropa, necesitas verte bien, déjame hacerte un traje que te sienta mejor"—dijo la unicornio de pelaje blanco mostrando algo de empatía hacia el humano de ojos marrones y pelo negro mientras sonreía –"Por favor pasa, siéntete como en tu casa, ustedes también queridas"—agrego Rarity mientras se dirigía también hacia las pegasos, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y abriéndola completamente, dejando espacio para que pudieran entrar, Nicolás trato de rechazar humildemente la oferta que le ofrecía la unicornio de ojos azules.

-"No gracias, en serio no quiero ser una molestia, además apenas nos conocimos no quiero abusar"-

-"No por favor insisto, además es una gran oportunidad para mí, el diseño de tu ropa va a ser gran experimento y avance para mí en mi carrera, estaré encantada de trabajar en ella querido"—dijo Rarity en su estado bastante emocionada, aunque sin perder la cortesía, como un niño explorando un nuevo mundo que se le ha abierto.

-"De acuerdo si insistes, aceptare tu invitación, disculpa"—dijo Nicolás mientras entraba en la casa de Rarity, ciertamente se podía percibir un aroma agradable en el aire desde dentro, inmediatamente pudo ver grandes cantidades de maniquís de ponis, muchas telas de distintos colores, uno más llamativo que el anterior y máquinas de coser, habían grandes vestidos y trajes de muestras todos adornados con piedras preciosas, como esmeraldas o diamantes. '_Este taller es_ _impresionante_', pensaba el humano de pelo oscuro mientras se adentraba en la vivienda.

-"Adelante pasen ustedes también"—agrego la unicornio de crin color amatista mientras se dirigía a la Pegaso tímida de crin rosa y a la Pegaso de crin arcoíris.

-"Permiso"—dijo Fluttershy mientras entraba en la casa con su tono más cortés y relajado.

-"Me tendrás que disculpar amiga, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas más importantes ahora mismo"—Comento Rainbow Dash mientras seguía en vuelo.

-"Supongo que eso significa que separamos caminos aquí por ahora"—dijo el humano desde dentro dirigiéndose a la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-"Nos volveremos a ver más rápido de lo que crees, a diferencia tuya yo no soy una tortuga, jajajajajaja"—Termino agregando Rainbow Dash en su risa burlona y algo juguetona, haciendo referencia a su habilidad para ser veloz.

-"Nos vemos… después Rainbow Dash "—dijo Fluttershy mientras le sonreía.

-"Lo mismo digo querida, hasta muy pronto"—agrego Rarity también sonriendo, y con eso dicho Rainbow Dash se fue volando tomando el mismo camino de regreso por el que habían venido antes el humano y las dos pegasos para llegar a la casa de la unicornio de pelaje blanco.  
Poco después de eso Rarity cerró la puerta de su vivienda que daba al exterior dejándola junto con el humano y la Pegaso tímida.

La unicornio de pelaje blanco estaba siendo escoltada por el humano de ojos marrones y Fluttershy a su escritorio donde tenía muchos accesorios de ropa, y algunas herramientas para trabajar en vestidos y trajes.

-"Oh que desastre, permíteme limpiar esto"—dijo Rarity mientras usaba su cuerno para mover por la acción de la magia todo lo que estorbara sobre la mesa hasta dejarla limpia y prolija en cuestión de segundos, poco después de eso empezó a levitar una cinta métrica hacia ella y se colocó unos anteojos que sirven para leer, de bordes naranja. Entonces se dirigió al humano con la cinta métrica aun flotando en el aire.  
-"Quédate quieto mientras te tomo las medidas querido"—dijo la unicornio de pelaje blanco mientras, pasaba la cinta métrica por todas partes alrededor de Nicolás, mientras estaba parado sin moverse, Fluttershy podía observar los nervios reflejarse en el rostro del humano. Finalmente Rarity rompió el silencio al terminar.

-"Tengo que pedirte que te quites la ropa y me la dejes aquí un rato, me servirán de modelo para hacerte tu nueva ropa"- dijo Rarity, el humano se estaba sonrojando por los nervios, a lo que la unicornio supo enseguida la razón, y agrego sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

-"Oh no no, no me refiero a eso, puedes ir a tomar un baño mientras trabajo, necesitas estar limpio y arreglado para que te sienta de maravilla el traje que te hare encanto"—El humano no pudo hacer mucho más que ver su propio cuerpo, lleno de tierra por casi todas partes.

-"De acuerdo aceptare tu invitación una vez más"—Dijo Nicolás ahora un poco más calmado, aunque aún con nervios, mientras la unicornio lo acompañaba escaleras arriba al cuarto de baño, Fluttershy se había quedado en el piso de abajo.

-"Aquí "—Dijo la unicornio de crin color violeta amatista mientras abría la puerta al baño, antes de agregar, -"Puedes dejarme la ropa aquí fuera, tomate tu tiempo querido"— El humano simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta lentamente. En este momento solamente una puerta los dividía al humano de la unicornio de pelaje blanco y la Pegaso tímida de pelaje dorado que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

**Punto de Vista de Nicolás:**

'_Sí que es un baño bastante preparado, esta vez el aroma se siente como a lavanda en este lugar, la bañera ya tiene el agua casi a tope, y hay unas pequeñas velas encendidas alrededor, distintas de champú y acondicionador, unas toallas colgadas arriba porcelana y baldosas de azulejo por todas partes es lo que más puedo ver, aprovechare y usare la bañe.  
Empezare por quitarme la remera, y los pantalones, ¿debería dejar afuera también mi ropa interior?, mmmm, mejor la conservare no quiero terminar saliendo con una toalla, lo demás no tengo problema en dejarlo_ _afuera en la puerta para que lo recoja Rarity'_.

**3ra Persona:**

Nicolás ya se había quitado la ropa, y la había afuera de la puerta del baño, para que Rarity pudiera recogerla, a excepción de su ropa interior que decidió conservar, que eran unos bóxeres color negro, finalmente se metió en la bañera completamente dejando solamente afuera del agua la parte de la mitad de su cabeza para arriba, dejando a sus ojos ver el entorno a su alrededor antes de cerrarlos lentamente.  
Pasaron unos minutos y el humano se encontraba en silencio mientras se relajaba y se sumergía en sus pensamientos, para entonces Rarity ya se encontraba haciendo la nueva ropa para Nicolás mientras hablaba con Fluttershy.

-"¿Crees que po-podras terminar la ropa hoy?"—preguntaba la Pegaso tímida de crin rosa mientras acariciaba a Opal, la gata mascota de Rarity.

-"Aún queda una hora antes que sea de noche completamente, el tiempo es lo que menos me preocupa querida"—decía la unicornio de pelaje blanco mientras utilizaba la máquina de coser sobre una tela color negra.

-"Es-espero que le guste la sorpresa… tenemos que ir a Sugar Cube Corner, lo están esperando ahí"—agrego Fluttershy con algo de preocupación.

-"Descuida, estoy segura que le gustara, pero tiene que verse bien para ir primero"—dijo Rarity mientras sonreía. –"¿Twi todavía no sabe nada de nuestro invitado?"—pregunto la unicornio de crin color amatista, sobre Twilight.

-"Pinkie debería estar encargándose de eso junto con Spike"—contesto la Pegaso de crin rosa.

-"Esa poni sí que logra hacer cualquier cosa"—agrego Rarity refiriéndose a Pinkie pie, cerrando la conversación._  
_  
Nicolás se encontraba aun en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados, esta vez se había quedado dormido, soñando…__

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

-"Ey Nico que es lo que está siendo de tu vida … casi nunca nos estamos viendo colega, deberías pasarte alguna ocasión por aquí sabes, Aquí Bruno se ha estado preguntando por vos también , llámame en cuanto escuches el mensaje quiero saber cómo estas, adiós"-

Nicolás se encontraba en su cuarto revisando sus mensajes del correo de voz en su teléfono celular , dejando todos sin contestar, algunos mensajes los escuchaba , otros simplemente los borraba sin leerlos.

-"Eh loco aquí David, ¿qué estás haciendo en tu casa?, últimamente te eh pasado a buscar y nunca atiendes, yo sé que estás ahí, ¿qué te sucede?, acaso ya no quieres que nos veamos, al menos si es así dime no me dejes como un idiota, llámame si escuchas el mensaje chau"-

Los mensajes eran muchos para ser del pequeño grupo de amigos que tenía Nico, que no eran más de cinco, aunque todos los mensajes eran bastantes parecidos el uno al otro.

Finalmente Nicolás se decidió por apagar el teléfono y quitarle la batería, 'No_ tengo interés en_ _seguir escuchando esto_', pensaba molesto, finalmente entro su madre a la habitación que había escuchado todos los mensajes del correo de voz.

-"Hijo, acaso dejaras así como así a tus amigos también"—preguntaba la madre preocupada.

-"Déjame, no quiero hablar de eso, que ellos hagan lo que quieran, no me importa"—Respondió Nicolás en forma cortante.

-"No puedes perder a tus amigos también, Nico, que harás si…"-

-"Madre, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?, mis amigos ya están haciendo su propia vida, hace un año que la están haciendo, me alegro por ellos que continúen con sus estudios y carrera, algunos ya tienen su propia novia así que no paso tanto tiempo con ellos desde entonces, el alejamiento es mutuo, no solamente mío, ya no compartimos casi nada como solíamos hacerlo"—dijo Nicolás , deteniéndose para dar un suspiro y continuar,-" Además creo que es mejor así, ya no encajo en el grupo, últimamente me eh aislado de sus conversaciones porque ya no me llevo bien con ellos como antes"-.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

` Nicolás abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en la bañera , era difícil saber si salían lágrimas de sus ojos o era solo el agua del baño, después de eso él se puso con la mirada perdida al techo mientras pensaba y reflexionaba.

'_Ese recuerdo, fue de un mes después de la última vez que hable con mi padre, de hace cuatro semanas, ya estaba alejándome de mis amigos desde entonces, pero ahí decidí cortar el hilo y no quise volver a verlos, no puedo dejar de pensar que era inevitable que sucediera eso, ellos ya estaban con otros asuntos nuevos, y la diferencia en los estudios no ayudaba, yo los deje de ver así como ellos me dejaron de ver a mí, hay veces en las que uno cuando crece no termina con los mismos amigos en la adultez , que los que tenía en la infancia, hay muchas razones para eso, mudanzas, muertes, peleas irreconciliables, todo es cuestión del tiempo y eso fue lo que me paso a mí, con el tiempo me deje de ver con mis amistades , de niño siempre creí que los amigos eran inseparables hasta el fin'_

Nicolás se encontraba pensando en todo eso hasta que pasaron unos flash rápidos por su mente, mostrando fotos mentales de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike Pinkie Pie , y las tres pequeñas potrillas, mostrando todo lo que pasaron hasta ahora, a pesar del poco tiempo que conoció a cada una, ya le habían ayudado bastante y lo consideraban un amigo.  
Después de eso el humano pensó en voz alta mientras aun con la mirada perdida en las paredes del cuarto de baño.

"-… Me pregunto qué es la amistad"—dijo el humano de ojos marrones hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta del baño.

—"¿Nico, querido ya terminaste?"—llamaba Rarity desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Ah, sí si dame unos minutos"—Dijo el humano de pelo negro mientras salía de la bañera con una toalla en la mano mientras se secaba.

-"Te dejo tu nueva ropa aquí afuera, te espero abajo con Fluttershy, espero que sea de tu agrado encanto"- Agrego la unicornio de pelaje blanco mientras se escuchaban sus pasos alejándose de la puerta del baño y bajando las escaleras, el humano termino de secarse con la toalla y ponerse sus bóxeres y se dirigió a la puerta para recoger sus nuevas prendas de vestir.

Inmediatamente pudo admirarlas unos segundos antes de agarrarlas, y termino de verse en el pequeño espejo que había en el lavabo del baño, 'Vaya, realmente me gusta, ¿Esto lo consiguió hacer en tan poco tiempo?' , pensó el humano refiriéndose a Rarity mientras terminaba de admirar como le quedaba las nuevas prendas de vestir, finalmente se las termino de poner todas, eran una camisa negra a botones, hechos de pequeñas gemas color ónices , con las mangas arremangadas en los codos, terminando en pliegues color grises, el mismo color al igual que las líneas que recorrían la zona de los botones y otras partes donde habían uniones por medio de la máquina de coser. Un pantalón hecho a doble tela, color azul como el lapislázuli, bastantes parecidos a unos jeans, y bien apretados en la parte de la cintura, sujetados por un cinturón blanco reforzado con varias capaz de tela, quedando tan resistente como el cuero, con tres pequeñas piedras de rubí incrustadas en él, dos a los costados y una en el frente, y finalmente unas medias suaves de algodón color blanco.

El conjunto completo le quedaba bastante bien a Nicolás, conservando de su ropa original solamente sus zapatillas negras con la punta y la base blanca y su ropa interior, después de admirar su nueva ropa, el humano se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Rarity y Fluttershy.

-"Oh vaya te ves fabuloso cielo"—dijo la unicornio de pelaje blanco mientras observaba al humano de pelo negro, a lo que contesto.

-"¿Pudiste hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo?, realmente eres asombrosa"—dijo Nicolás haciendo cumplido a Rarity antes de continuar, -"Ojala pudiera pagarte por esto"-.

-"Oh para nada, haberme dejado experimentar con nuevos diseños de ropa es bastante agradecimiento para mí, considérala un regalo"—dijo Rarity refiriéndose a la ropa, sonriéndole al humano de ojos marrones.  
-"¿En serio?, muchas gracias eres bastante generosa, algún día te compensare, lo prometo"—dijo Nico mientras devolvía la sonrisa a la unicornio, inmediatamente se volteo a la pegaso de crin rosa que lo estaba mirando, y agrego. –"Que opinas Fluttershy , ¿cómo me veo?"-.

-"Te ves…te ves bien, ¿Estás Listo? Tenemos que irnos"—contesto la pegaso tímida.

-"¿De acuerdo a dónde vamos?"—pregunto Nico curioso.

-"A Sugar Cube Corner, vamos a ver a Pinkie Pie"—contesto Rarity interviniendo. El humano de pelo negro termino de formular sus preguntas mientras salía de la casa junto con Fluttershy y Rarity, que estaba despidiéndose de su gata Opal mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada mágicamente con su cuerno

-"Cuídate bien mientras mama no está"—fueron las últimas palabras antes de dirigirse a Sugar Cube Corner, la noche ya había caído en Ponyville, podía observarse las calles del pueblo desiertas, sin ningún pony a la vista, la única iluminación que había era la de los pequeños faroles en las esquinas de algunas casas, y la que ofrecían las estrellas y la luna brillante, en todo su furor debido a que no había ninguna nube en el cielo, era una noche hermosa , no había ninguna luz proveniente del interior de ninguna casa, ' _wow , de donde vengo ni la_ _mejor de las noches se compara con esto, no entiendo porque no hay nadie afuera , se ve todo bastante claro',_ pensaba Nicolás mientras observaba el paisaje y el cielo, no podía oírse ningún ruido excepto el del humano de pelo oscuro y las ponis que lo acompañaban caminando, pasaron los minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente se detuvieron Rarity y Fluttershy, Nicolás al notar esta acción se detuvo también.

-"¿Ya llegamos?"—pregunto el humano lo primero que se le paso por la mente, la pegaso y la unicornio respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza, acción siguiente Fluttershy señalo con su casco un edificio que tenían a unos metros cerca de ellos, lo primero que observo el humano era el diseño peculiar que lo diferenciaba de las casas a su alrededor, parecía estar hecho completamente de dulces y caramelos, el techo parecía estar hecho de chocolate y jengibre con bordes de crema blanca a sus alrededores, podía observarse en uno de los extremos la silueta de un poni sosteniendo una barra de caramelo , y para complementar una pequeña torre en el centro del edificio con la punta terminando en forma de un muffin gigante, con velas enormes encima, aunque estaban apagadas , '_Parece sacado de Hansel y Gretel _' , fue lo primero que pensó el humano de pelo negro, mientras se acercaba junto con las ponis que lo acompañaban a la puerta, aunque le llamaba la atención a Nicolás que no provenía ninguna luz dentro del edificio, '_No_ _parece que haya nadie adentro'_, fue lo segundo que pensó.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la puerta el humano de ojos marrones rompió el silencio y se dirigió a la Pegaso de crin rosado y a la unicornio de crin amatista:

-"¿Están seguras que encontraremos a PInkie adentro?, no parece que haya algún poni adentro"— Pregunto Nicolás, haciendo referencia a la ausencia de luz del interior del edificio, Rarity intervino con una respuesta rápida.

-"Solamente puedes saberlo de una forma, entra te seguimos de atrás"- dijo la unicornio sonriendo, el humano de pelo negro asintió con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta, a continuación entro al edificio oscuro, con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna a través de una de las ventanas como única iluminación, Rarity y Fluttershy entraron junto con él y cerraron la puerta.

-"No veo nada"—fue lo último que dijo el humano en el silencio total que había.

-"¡SORPRESA!"—gritaron una multitud de ponis mientras se encendían las luces del interior, todas a la vez, dejando caer un montón de papel picado, serpentinas, muchas en gran cantidad cayendo sobre el humano que aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar, las paredes, llenas de guirnaldas y globos, mesas llenas de cupcakes , ponches y vasos, pasteles, y muchas otras comidas y aperitivos, para sorpresa de Nicolás, las ponis que tenía al frente entre todas las que habían eran nada más ni nada menos que Pinkie Pie , acompañada por Rainbow Dash, Applejack e incluido Spike.

-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"—pregunto el humano de ojos marrones desorientado, aun en un pequeño estado de shock.

-"Es una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para vos, tonto"—dijo Rainbow Dash riendo un poco por el comentario del humano y la expresión en su rostro.

-"¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Para mí?"—dijo el humano, sintiendo como esas palabras que estaba escuchando hacían peso en su mente.

-"Pues claro que sí dulzura"—contesto Applejack, sonriendo a Nicolás, antes de continuar,  
-"En cuanto supe que había un nuevo vaquero en Ponyville, me puse a cosechar tantas manzanas pude para los preparativos de la fiesta"-

-"No te lleves todo el crédito, que yo ayude a montar gran parte de los decorativos "—contesto Rainbow Dash enfrentándose a la poni terrestre de sombrero vaquero. El humano de pelo oscuro interrumpió una vez más:

-"Entonces las ropas nuevas, y que las conociera antes del anochecer a todas ustedes…"-

-"Era justamente para la fiesta que te preparamos entre todas"—contesto Rarity terminando la frase por él.

-"Tuvimos suerte de que Pinkie te encontrara a tiempo, con ella la voz se corre rápido"- Replico Fluttershy mientras sonreía.

-"¡Es verdad, quien sabe si te hubiera encontrado después, cuando te vi sabía que tenía que hacer una fiesta lo más rápido posible, y me daba miedo de que no tuviera tiempo para preparar todo pero salió todo de maravilla mira todos los ponis que están aquí reunidos que emocionante!"—Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras daba pequeños brincos en expresión de alegría, finalmente comenzó a dirigirse al humano, hablándole mientras se movía rápidamente de un brazo a otro y sobre su cabeza.

-"¡Y! , ¡y! , ¡¿Qué me dices?! , ¡¿Te gusto, te gusto?! ,¡Di que sí di que sí!"—termino agregando Pinkie Pie exaltada, tanto ella como todo poni se quedó en silencio súbitamente cuando vieron que cayó una lagrima al piso, haciendo un pequeño ruido que llamo la atención de todos, provenía de nadie más que de Nicolás, que estaba con la cabeza inclinada, mirando hacia abajo, con su pelo tapando su rostro, y sus manos cerradas formando puños, podía escucharse al humano dando un pequeño lloriqueo, esforzándose por contenerse, pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

'_Hicieron, todo esto…solamente por mi… alguien que apenas conocen_', pensaba el humano, poco después se puso a hablar frente a todos los ponis que estaban presentes aun tratando de contener sus lágrimas:

-"Nunca estuve en una fiesta de esta magnitud…mucho menos una que fuera para mi…y hecha por los que apenas me conocen…"—dijo Nico , tomo un breve respiro antes de continuar , entonces Pinkie Pie se bajó de su cabeza y se volvió con las demás ponis mientras lo miraba y le pregunto

-"¿No te gusto?"-

-"No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que… ni siquiera en mi mejor fiesta de cumpleaños cuando era pequeño se compara con esto, y estos últimos años no hice ninguna fiesta para celebrarlos, quizás porque sentía que era solamente un día más en mi vida… pero… me han ofrecido tanto todas ustedes en tan poco tiempo…generosidad…bondad…su lealtad, su confianza y nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida en tan poco tiempo desde que llegue a este lugar… lo que quería decir es…gracias"—dijo el humano de pelo oscuro finalmente alzando la cabeza hacia al frente con lágrimas en sus ojos y su sonrisa más sincera y cálida y termino agregando:

-"GRACIAS A TODO PONY… ¡POR MOSTRARME SU AMISTAD!"—y con eso dicho todo pony en la fiesta presente empezó a celebrar lo que dijo el humano y a silbar en forma de alegría, tanto Fluttershy como Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Spike, se juntaron todos e hicieron un abrazo en grupo junto con Nicolás, que ahora consideraban como nuevo amigo del grupo, finalmente el humano de ojos marrones rompió la escena conmovedora y dijo con su voz alegre frente a todo poni:

-"¿Y , a que esperamos , ¿esto es una fiesta verdad?, ¡pues hagamos sonar los cimientos de este lugar!"—dijo el humano con mucha energía, Pinkie Pie agrego:

-"¡Ya lo oyeron que empiece la fiesta!"—y con eso todo poni empezó a celebrar, volviendo a tirar serpentinas, papel picado y algunos globos en el aire, una unicornio blanca en las bandejas de DJ presente empezó a hablar por un micrófono para que todos la escucharan.

-"De acuerdo todo poni, aquí DJ-PON3, denle a nuestro invitado y a esta noche algo que todos recordaran"—Despues de decir eso uso su cuerno para colocar y girar los discos en las bandejas de DJ, en cuanto empezó la música todos poni, unicornio y pegaso empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, la primera canción era '_Equestria Girls_' con la DJ haciéndole remix , a pesar del espacio un poco pequeño del lugar, no había nada en ese momento que ya pudiera detenerlos de seguir bailando. '_Vaya, para bailar sí que se paran en dos patas_', dijo para sí mismo el humano de ojos marrones.

Pasaron unas horas desde que comenzó la fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner, la música estaba pasando de ser ruidosa y enérgica a ser de ritmo un poco más lento, todo poni que bailaba ya estaba sintiendo cansancio y adoptaba un ritmo más relajado, otros simplemente estaban flirteando en las mesas de bocadillos y del ponche, Rarity era el blanco principal de los flirteos por parte de muchos sementales, aunque ella los rechazaba, Fluttershy había bailado un poco junto con Pinkie Pie que tuvo casi todo el tiempo la luz del foco del escenario sobre ella, Rainbow Dash y Applejack se desenfrenaron en una pequeña competencia de que pony comía más cupcakes y pie de manzana, Spike y Nicolás habían terminado de bailar y se encontraban hablando , no paso mucho para que se amigaran bastante, el humano lo consideraba alguien con quien podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa y llevarse bien siempre. Ambos se encontraban algo cansados de bailar.

-"Realmente llamaste la atención de muchas ponis ahí atrás, algunas no te quitaban el ojo de encima, sobretodo aquella Pegaso gris de pelo rubio"—dijo Spike a Nicolás, en forma indirecta, aunque más en forma de broma, el humano de pelo oscuro no tardó en responder.

-"No es que sea la gran cosa, excepto que quizás soy el único humano por aquí que hayan visto en su vida, yo tampoco le quitaría el ojo de encima a algo que nunca vi antes"—contesto el humano de ojos marrones al dragón de color violeta, y terminaron riendo. Era agradable ver a todo el grupo reunido bajo el mismo techo, no, aún faltaba alguien.

-"A propósito, ¿alguna noticia de Twilight?"—pregunto Nicolás a Spike.

-"Lo siento amigo, ninguna noticia, pero Pinkie me pidió que le enviara una carta pidiéndole que viniera a Sugar Cube Corner cuando terminara su visita con la Princesa Celestia"—respondió el pequeño dragón de ojos verdes al humano, el cual suspiro en decepción de no haber conocido aun a la poni que falta. '_Tengo que aprender a relajarme, para eso está la fiesta_', pensaba Nicolás mientras observaba a los ponis bailando a ritmo normal, se podía ver a Fluttershy hablando junto con Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity, Pinkie seguía bailando entre la multitud de ponis.  
Después de unos minutos la DJ comenzó a bajar el volumen de la bandeja y hablo una vez más por el micrófono, junto con Pinkie Pie

-"De acuerdo todo poni presente, esta noche hemos hecho temblar todo Ponyville, ¡¿Qué les parece si le damos una gran despedida a esta fiesta?!"—dijo la DJ, a lo que todo poni presto atención, inmediatamente Pinkie tomó el micrófono para comentar:

-"En unos minutos tocaremos una última canción, será música de baile en pareja, así que sementales, empiecen a buscar a la poni que quieran para ser su pareja "—dijo la poni de pelaje y crin rosa, dirigiéndose a todos los ponis varones. Después de eso la música volvió que se estaba pasando en ese momento volvió a su volumen normal, aunque no paso mucho para que comenzaran a hablar entre todo poni buscando pareja, algunos eran rechazados y tardaban un poco más en conseguir pareja de baile, mientras que otros ya habían conseguido rápidamente una.

-"No sabía que tienen bailes en pareja ustedes también "—dijo el humano de pelo negro a Spike, hablando por todo Ponyville y quizás toda Equestria.

-"Deberías buscar alguien para bailar, lo vas a disfrutar, yo ya sé a quién quiero pedirle"—comento el pequeño dragón purpura mientras tenía sus ojos puestos en Rarity.

-"Jajá ya, no creo que esto sea para mí"—dijo el humano mientras observaba en la misma dirección que Spike, podía observarse como los sementales se acercaban al pequeño grupo de ponis, pidiéndoles ser su compañía de baile, y todos siendo rechazados, '_Baile de pareja con una_ _poni_, _sí que es bastante extraño_', pensaba Nicolás para sí mismo, con la imagen mental de él bailando un canción en pareja con una poni.  
Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando observo a Fluttershy, en su cara tímida y su postura de rechazo a todos los varones que se le acercaban, quizás porque le daba vergüenza bailar en pareja, no paso mucho para que el humano de pelo negro empezara a pensar en la Pegaso de pelaje dorado, crin rosada y ojos esmeraldas.

'_Ella fue la primera que conocí en este lugar, me salvo la vida aunque no me conocía, y es una_ _gran amiga, muy bondadosa_', pensaba Nicolás mientras recordaba todo lo que paso recientemente desde que llego a Equestria, muchos otros pensamientos sobre la Pegaso pasaron por su mente, pero ya era más que suficiente para reconsiderar su postura acerca del baile.

-"Pensándolo mejor, creo que seguiré tu consejo Spike"—le dijo el humano de pelo oscuro al dragón de ojos verdes y con eso ultimo dicho, se dirigió hacia Fluttershy, que en ese momento seguía acompañada por Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity , mientras hablaban entre ellas , se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a su nuevo amigo Nicolás en frente de ellas.

-"Hola amigas, lo siento pero me permiten hablar con Fluttershy en privado un momento, si eso está bien con todas claro"—dijo el humano, Fluttershy no tardó mucho en responder.

-"Eh s-si claro, si eso…es lo que quieres"- dijo tímida la pegaso de crin rosa, las demás ponis simplemente se retiraron, mientras se acercaban al humano y le pedían que se arrodillara así le podían susurrar al oído. Ellas simplemente sabían de qué se trataba.

-"Que tengas suerte dulzura"—susurro Applejack, mientras se alejaba, después Rarity dijo

-"Diviértete querido"-

Rainbow Dash simplemente le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro al humano con su casco, en forma de motivación, como lo hacen los amigos. Después de eso Nicolás estaba a solas con Fluttershy, la cual le pregunto:

-"¿Q-que te gustaría… que hablemos?"-

- "Quería agradecerte , por haberme salvado la vida "—contesto el humano de ojos marrones, la pegaso de pelaje dorado al principio no entendía a que se refería, pero después comprendió de que estaba hablando de cuando lo encontró desmayado en medio del camino a Ponyville y lo llevo a su hogar.

-"Oh eso, en- en serio… no fue nada"—contesto Fluttershy en forma modesta.

-"Lo que quiero decir, es… que me salvaste a mí, un completo desconocido en este lugar, a pesar de que no sabías lo que era, nadie hizo algo así por mi antes, y te prometí que te compensaría por eso…pues creo que ahora puedo demostrarte una parte de que tan agradecido estoy… invitándote a bailar"—dijo el humano de pelo negro mientras le extendía su mano izquierda a Fluttershy y le daba una sonrisa sincera y de gratitud.  
La primera impresión de la Pegaso de ojos esmeraldas, fue sonrojarse por la timidez y vergüenza, normalmente lo habría rechazado como hizo con los otros sementales que se le acercaron y le pidieron que fuera su pareja, pero siendo Nicolás su amigo no sentía que estuviera bien hacerlo, además la mirada del humano a ella respecto a lo que dijo se veía bastante sincera.

-"No-no se… que decir"—contesto Fluttershy con timidez

-"Ey, si no quieres está bien, tú decides, no te preocupes"—dijo el humano relajado esperando tranquilizarla.

-"N-no quiero decir eso, me gustaría, pero… me da algo de vergüenza, nu-nunca baile con ningún pony en pareja, puede… que se rían de mí, por como baile"—agrego la Pegaso, ella sentía que quería bailar, pero sentía algo de inseguridad, Nicolás pudo percibirla pero sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga. La música para entonces ya estaba empezando a sonar y los ponis estaban empezando a bailar en pareja, era de ritmo lento.

-"Confía en ti, lo harás bien, y si no sabes cómo seguir el baile siempre puedes confiar en mí y seguirme la corriente, bailemos y lo veras"—dijo Nicolás, Fluttershy ahora solamente necesitaba un último empujón.

-"Pe-pero…"- Era lo último que podía decir la Pegaso tímida, mientras se frotaba uno de sus cascos delanteros con el otro, mientras miraba al suelo, ella quería bailar, pero necesitaba una pequeña motivación más, el humano de ojos marrones ante esta postura de Fluttershy, tomo lentamente uno de sus cascos mientras lo agarraba con su mano, mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro y lo mantenía agarrado con la otra.

-"Uno va aquí… y el otro por aquí"—dijo el humano mientras le sonreía de manera amistosa, tierna y cálida y la miraba a los ojos a Fluttershy, ella sentía como se estaban mirando fijamente y veía un destello de luz en la mirada de Nicolás, mientras ella notaba como sus propios ojos emitían el mismo brillo, su corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido, y se estaba sonrojando de a poco, hubo un momento de silencio, finalmente ella lo rompió, aunque no con palabras, si no que asintiendo con la cabeza dando su consentimiento para bailar, en ese momento sintió como se desvanecía su timidez, y mostro una sonrisa sincera de felicidad en su rostro mientras lo veía a los ojos al humano de pelo negro.

Finalmente fueron a bailar juntos, Fluttershy por primera vez desde que el humano la conoció, estaba utilizando sus alas y volando, para estar a la misma altura que él y pudieran mirarse a los ojos, la Pegaso de crin rosa podía sentir como se estaba sonrojando muy fuertemente frente al humano, pero eso no quitaba su sonrisa de su cara mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción lenta junto con los demás ponis, al final Nicolás tenía razón, no había nadie que se estuviera burlando de Fluttershy o de él, a excepción de unas pequeñas miradas por la extraña pareja que llamaba la atención, era solo curiosidad, nada malo ni grave.  
El ultimo baile de la noche, termino poco después de unos minutos, pero la Pegaso tímida de ojos esmeraldas podía sentir que no quería que terminara.

Después de que terminara la fiesta todo poni había vuelto a su casa, despidiéndose del humano y dándole la bienvenida a Ponyville una vez más, en Sugar Cube Corner solamente quedaron el grupo de las Mane 6, aunque aún no había aparecido Twilight, junto con Spike y Nico, todos estaban muy cansados y ya era muy tarde, estaban hablando para pasar el tiempo sobre lo que fue la fiesta, mientras esperaban a Twilight, que apareciera.

-"Sí que fue un gran rodeo"—dijo Applejack algo cansada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-"Tú dirás eso, yo tuve que ocultarme en un momento, no me dejaban en paz en el último baile"—agrego Rainbow Dash algo molesta, aunque lo decía haciendo burla de los sementales que la invitaban a bailar.

-"Muchas gracias de nuevo Spikey por salvarme de esos salvajes, ya estaba sintiendo como me quitaban mi espacio personal"—dijo Rarity mientras se dirigía al dragón, Spike no podía ayudar más que sonreírle , debido a que bailaron juntos, aunque bajo un pretexto de quitar a los demás ponis de encima de la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

-"Sí que fue una fiesta súper duper divertida, deberíamos repetirla, lástima que Twi se la haya perdido "—agrego Pinkie, con algo de tristeza, no toleraba mucho que faltara una de sus amigas en la fiesta.

-"Si, fue…fue muy divertido"—contesto Fluttershy, recordando lo que paso, sobre todo su baile con Nicolás, a continuación Spike fue el que hablo:

-"No te lo tomes a mal Pinkie, le enviamos una carta a Twilight, estoy seguro que estará aquí más pronto de lo que piensas"—Nicolás intervino recordando lo que le conto el pequeño dragón sobre la carta.

-"A propósito Pinkie, en la carta que escribiste, ¿Mencionaste que era un humano verdad?"-

-"Ehhhh, upsi dupsi, se me olvido"—contesto Pinkie Mientras sacaba la lengua y tenía un ojo cerrado, obviamente se le había olvidado mencionar ese detalle. Después de eso se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada a Sugar Cube Corner, atrás de eso, se escuchó una voz.

-"Chicas, ya estoy aquí, ¿se encuentran dentro?"—una voz calma del otro lado de la puerta estaba llamando, toda poni y Spike reaccionaron casi al instante por la voz, la alegría fue tan alta que perdieron el sueño como si nunca hubieran estado cansadas y corrieron hacia la puerta gritando el nombre de esa voz familiar:

-"¡Twilight!"-

'_Por fin'_, pensaba el humano mientras las seguía de atrás, aunque caminando, la puerta fue abierta desde fuera por una unicornio de pelaje color purpura, su crin y cola tenían el color a un azul oscuro, con una pequeña franja color rosa y otra violeta, finalmente sus ojos eran de color violeta, brillante como la espinela y la calcedonia, todas las ponis y Spike la recibieron con un abrazo grupal, finalmente las Mane 6 se encontraban juntas bajo el mismo techo, aunque lo que vino a continuación fue algo inesperado.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Twi?, ya estábamos aburriéndonos de esperarte aquí"—Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-"Sí, ya nos preguntábamos si vendrías"—agrego Pinkie Pie.

-"Lo siento mucho amigas, después les cuento todo, ahora quisiera conocer a nuevo poni"—contesto Twilight mientras entraba a Sugar Cube Corner junto con las demás.

-"Si, acerca de eso, se me olvido ese pequeñito…detalle"—agrego por última vez Pinkie antes de quedar callada, Twilight tenía en frente a Nicolás, hubo silencio unos segundos, finalmente el humano de ojos marrones rompió el silencio.

-"Sé que no esperabas ver alguien así, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Nicolás, mis amigos me dicen Nico, y en cuanto lo que soy, bueno pues soy…"-

-"Un humano…"—dijo Twilight terminando la frase de Nicolás de manera inesperada, y para sorpresa de todos. Hubo unos segundos más de silencio antes que el humano de pelo negro volviera a hablar.

-"¡¿Sa-SABES LO QUE SOY?!, contesto Nicolás en estado de shock.

Por primera vez desde que el humano llego a Equestria, Twilight fue la única que lo reconoció como tal.

**Parte II: Fin**

**Capítulo 5: Fin**

**Continuara…**

**Si leyeron hasta aquí, realmente aprecio mucho el tiempo que se tomaron para leer el capítulo, recuerden que esta historia es posible gracias a todos ustedes y su apoyo constante, lo aprecio mucho, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

PD: para los que les hubiera gustado que pusiera una canción en la parte del baile, realmente no se me ocurrió ninguna especial ya que todos tienen gustos distintos en la música, así que les dejo que imaginen su canción favorita para esa parte, y la que más les guste espero me comprendan eso, igual no quiere decir que nunca vaya a poner una canción en otro momento XD, así que con eso dicho suerte a todos nos volvemos a hablar en el siguiente capítulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, LOS LECTORES POR HACER QUE ESTO SEA POSIBLE, SALUDOS.


End file.
